Lithium 2ª fic
by Nalini Ribeiro
Summary: Para quem não viu a primeira fic, acho bom dar uma lida primeiro. Essa e a sequência, ou segundo episódio
1. Chapter 1

Galerinhaaa! Minha segunda fic, primeiro capítulo. Espero que vcs curtam!

**_Anteriormente em ER:_** Olívia deixa Pratt após encontrá-lo com outra. A mãe de Weaver, logo após conhecê-la, discute quando descobre que a filha é lésbica, depois ela aprece espancada no hospital. Luka contando em "Secrets and Lies" que casou virgem. A brasileira que perdeu a mãe descobre que o pai está vivo em Chicago. E o final, ela mostra o passaporte onde está escrito o nome: Stephanie Mello Kovac.

Lithium

Vemos Neves e seu companheiro, Sr. Gilberto Gomes chegando ao Hospital County General. Por alguns segundos eles ficam na triagem.

Gilberto – _Você tem certeza que é aqui?_ (em português)

Neves – _A não ser que aquele taxista seja muito estúpido. Como será que a gente faz pra achar esse Dr. Luka "Kovak"?_ – Disse neves pronunciando o último nome do médico errado.

Gilberto – _Tem vários médicos ali. Deve ser um deles. Eles estão olhando pra cá._

Neves – _Aí vem uma moçinha. Prepara o seu inglês que a chapa vai esquentar._

Chuny – _Licença senhores. Posso ajudá-los?_ (começa o diálogo em inglês)

Neves – _Meu nome é Reginaldo Neves, esse é Gilberto Gomes, nós somos da Polícia Federal brasileira estamos procurando um de seus médicos. _– Chuny meio desconcertada olha pros médicos.

Chuny – _Eles estão lá dentro. Venham comigo_.

Os três começam a entrar lentamente. Os policiais brasileiros admirando o hospital e se preparando para contar a verdade para o croata.

Chuny chama a atenção dos médicos, ainda se divertindo, brincando com Joe, comendo e fazendo piadas.

Chuny – _Hey pessoal. Acho bom vocês prestarem atenção._

Todos olham desconfiados.

Neves – _Eu sou da Polícia Federal Brasileira e estou procurando um dos senhores_.

Os homens começam a se entreolhar. O que teria acontecido?

Neves – _Aconteceu uma coisa, e eu acho q vocês podem me ajudar. Onde eu encontro o Dr. Luka Kovak?_ – Novamente a pronúncia errada.

Luka – _É KovaC.-_ Disse por reflexo - _É...Sou eu mesmo._

_Abertura original._

_ER _

_goran visnjic  
maura tierney  
mekhi phifer  
parminder nagra  
linda cardelline  
shane west  
scott grime  
and  
laura innes_

created by  
michael crichton

No aeroporto internacional de Chicago vemos desembarcar Stephanie, Dr.Yousef e César Braz. Os três andando meio preocupados em direção à saída.

Dr.Yousef – _Não sabia que vc falava inglês Stephanie._

Ste – _Hoje em dia todo mundo tem q falar, né?_

Braz – _Vamos por aqui._

Ste – _Pra onde a gente vai agora?_ – Olha a menina apreensiva para Braz.

Braz – _Vamos até um hotel. Vc precisa descansar um pouco. Eu deixo vcs dois lá e vou ao encontro do Neves_. – Disse ele para a menina – _Por favor, leve-nos ao Sheraton Chicago Hotel _– Disse agora ao taxista q colocava as malas dentro do porta-malas enquanto os três entravam no táxi.

Ste olha para Dr.Yousef.

Ste – _Pq todo mundo acha que eu preciso descansar?_

Dr.Yousef – _Pq é isso q os gordos fazem!_

Ste – _Experiência própria?_ – Sorrindo levemente

**County General**

Na recepção do hospital vemos Luka, Abby, Joe, Neves e Gomes indo em direção ao Lounge dos médicos. É quando a fofoca começa.

Frank – _Eu acho q ele mentiu pra todo mundo. Ele deve ser brasileiro fugitivo._

Chuny – _Sai pra lá Frank, ele é croata_

Frank _– Como vc prova?_

Chuny _– Vc não existe – _Diz a enfermeira saindo de perto.

Frank – _Mas ele aprontou alguma coisa, ou esses caras não estariam aqui._

Pratt – _Hey hey, vamos parar com o papo? Não se esqueçam que ele é nosso chefe._

Frank – _Nosso chefe delinqüente_.

Morris – _Bom gente, vou indo embora_ – Morris sai em direção ao lounge quando é puxado pelo Pratt.

Pratt – _Não vc não vai. Eles foram lá pra ter privacidade, e vc vai atender mais um paciente antes de ir._

Morris – _Mas o meu plantão acabou!_

Pratt – _E eu não te perguntei nada. Já que vc não pode ir embora, pelo menos faça alguma coisa que preste. Seus chefes ficarão felizes!_ – Disse Pratt com um sorriso falso. Morris pega uma ficha, e vai contrariado.

**Lounge**

Os 5 acabaram de chegar na saleta.

Luka – _Podem se sentar._

Neves – _Obrigado._

Abby – _Eu não entendo. Vcs são da Polícia federal...Brasileira?!_

Gomes – _Sim senhora. __Dr. Kova..C._.. – Falou devagar o policial para acertar a pronúncia – _O senhor conhecia uma mulher chamada Ingra Mello?_

Luka – _Sim. Nós estudamos juntos na escola de Medicina_ – Disse o croata devagar, como que entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Abby – _Quem é ela, Luka?!_

Luka – _Uma amiga. Estudamos juntos na escola de medicina na Croácia. Quando era pra fazer residência, uns 20 anos atrás. Quando era pra fazer a residência, no 4º ano de medicina ela voltou para o Brasil. Os senhores vieram me falar dela?_

Neves – _Também. No último dia 15 ela sofreu um acidente de carro_.

Luka e Abby encaravam o policial. Joe estava agitado como se adivinhasse o q estava prestes a acontecer, não parava de se mexer. Abby levanta e começa a balançar com ele.

Luka – _Como ela está?_

Neves – _Infelizmente ela teve morte cerebral._

Luka fica chocado ao saber. Após um tempo ele pergunta:

Luka – _Como está a filha dela?_

Abby continua observando tudo tentando entender.

Neves – _Que bom que vc chegou nesse assunto. A menina não tem mais ninguém lá no Brasil, ela é menor de idade e está grávida. Ela tem q vir morar com o pai._

Abby – _E onde está o pai dela? Luka, vc o conhece?_

Luka olha para Neves.

Neves – _O senhor sabe..._

Luka – _Sei_.

Abby – _Luka, vc sabe do que?_

Luka – _Ela vai ter que morar com a gente._

Abby – _Pq? E o pai dela?_

Luka fixa o olhar na porta, pensativo. Abby, confusa, se vira para Neves e pergunta.

Neves – _Sr. Neves, quem é o pai da menina?_

Neves olha para Luka que pisca.

Neves – Aparentemente...

Luka – _Eu sou_. – Diz o doutor cortando o policial

_Intervalo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Galeraaaa! Como não tenho quotes de traumas, nm sou médica ou nada tive q pegar o trauma da fic do Thiago **** que está muito boa por sinal! **

**Na recepção do hospital**

Chuny está arrumando algumas fichas com Sam q tinha acabado de sair do Trauma.

Chuny – _Aí o cara bonitão disse que queria falar com o Dr. Kovac, e agora eles estão lá na sala._

Sam – _Que estranho. O que policias brasileiros querem com um médico croata que mora nos EUA?_

Nesse momento a porta do lounge se abre e Abby sai com Joe no colo com uma expressão estranha. Ela sai do hospital indo em direção ao metrô. Luka vem atrás dela, seguido de perto por Neves e Gilberto.

Luka _– Hey, onde vc ta indo?_

Abby – _Eu to indo pra casa pq eu tenho q cuidar do Joe_.

Luka – _Espera eu terminar com eles, aí eu vou com vc e a gente conversa._

Abby – _Eu quero ir pra casa._

Abby vira de costas e vai embora.

Luka se vira para os policiais com as mãos na cintura.

Luka – _O que afinal vcs querem que eu faça?_

Neves – _A Stephanie precisa de um lugar pra ficar. Ela está tendo uma gestação complicada por causa da idade e de tudo o que está acontecendo._

Luka – _Eu preciso de um tempo pra conversar com minha mulher..._

Neves _– Ela está no Sheraton Chicago Hotel. Esse é meu telefone, e o quarto do hotel em que estamos hospedados._

Luka – _Ok. Obrigado_.

Gilberto – _Ahn... Dr.Kovac... Acho que eu devo lhe avisar que se o senhor se recusar a recebê-la o Sr. poderá ser processado por abandono de menor e incapaz já que sua filha está grávida._

Luka – _Ok. Obrigada. Eu tenho que ir._

Luka sai em direção ao metrô.

Gilberto e Neves vão andando pela rua em direção ao bar Ike's.

**Recepção do hospital**

Sam – _Afinal eles foram embora e a gente não sabe de nada._

Chuny – _Isso é uma pena. Aquele brasileiro bem q era interessante._

Ray chega e larga umas fichas no balcão.

Ray – _Quem é bonito?_

Chuny – _O policial brasileiro que veio atrás do Luka._

Ray olha pra Sam que está rindo.

Ray – _A é... E vc também achou Sam?!_

Sam – _Eu só vi de relance, mas... Sabe que ele até que era bonito._

Chuny _– Viu não sou só eu?_

Pega as fichas q Ray tnha jogado e sai da recepção.

Ray – _E aí? Quer sair pra jantar ou vai atrás do policial?_

Sam – _Sabe que eu estou muito em dúvida? Mas acho que prefiro jantar, é MUITO melhor._

Ray – _Seu plantão já acabou?_

Neela passa pela recepção.

Sam – _Já. Mas só espera um minuto pra eu ligar pro Alex._

Ela sai em direção ao louge dos médicos onde teria mais privacidade.

Ray que está rindo sozinho se vira para trás, e encontra Neela olhando pra ele.

Ray – _O que foi?_

Neela _– Nada. Vcs vão sair juntos? _– Disfarçou Neela olhando para as fichas q estava terminando de preencher.

Ray – _Ooooh yeah._

Neela que não esperava essa resposta se vira pra Ray que está rindo a toa.

Neela – _Nossa. Isso é... inesperado._

Ray – _Pq? Ela é bonita eu também..._

Neela – _Ela é independente, responsável e tem um filho._

Ray – _Por quê você...?_

Sam – _Hey. Vamos?_

Ray – _Tchau Neela_. – Saiu o roqueiro bravo. Mas logo depois sorriu de novo pois estava acompanhado de uma mulher maravilhosa.

Quando eles estavam saindo pela porta automática uma maca entra, e os paramédicos ao lado.

**(_Começa a música de trauma)_**

Paramédico – _Precisamos de um médico aqui!_

Pratt q estava suturando uma paciente desacordada corre pra maca.

Pratt – _O que nós temos?_

Paramédico - _Atravessou a rua sem olhar e foi pego por uma caminhonete!_

Pratt – _Neela vem comigo_.

**Sala de Trauma I**

Eles posicionam a maca ao lado do leito.

Pratt – Quando eu contar. 1,2,3!

Eles movem com cuidado a tábua de resgate para o leito.

Paramedico: Fraturas óbvias na tíbia e fêmur direito. Ombro esquerdo deslocado e costelas quebradas. Perdeu muito sangue, esta inconsciente desde o acidente e teve 2 paradas na ambulância.  
Neela - Quando foi isso?  
paramedico - Foi atropelado há 20 minutos. Recuperamos o ritmo cardíaco 5 minutos atrás.

Ao olhar de novo para o paciente eles reparam que o homem estava inconsciente.

Chunny - Pressão 9x6. Pulso apenas em 50.

Neela – Tem massa encefálica nos dois ouvidos.  
Malik - Bradicardia.

Pratt - Chunny, peça 6 unidades de O negativo.

Neela – Ele já era...

Pratt – Nós temos agora um doador de órgãos - vendo a carteira do paciente - Peça ao Frank pra localizar a família dele.  
Malik recebe a carteira e segue pra recepção

Neela - Pneumotoráx dos dois lados. Betadina e bisturi nº10.

_**(fim da música de trauma)**_

**Sala de recuperação**

Hellen estava sentada na cama lendo um livro sozinha. Weaver entra no quarto.

Weaver – Pronto. A mãe da Sandy veio buscá-lo. Daqui a pouco começa meu turno.Vc vai ficar bem aqui?

Hellen – Não como se eu estivesse na minha casa, mas dá pra ficar.

Weaver- Ahn... Hellen posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Hellen – Claro!

Weaver – Quem bateu em vc?

Hellen – Eu...eu não lembro. Os policias acabaram d me perguntar isso.

Weaver – Tem certeza que vc não se lembra?

Hellen – Tenho. Eu só estava passando na rua. Nem vi direito o que aconteceu.

Weaver – Ahn... O que vc tava fazendo aqui em Chicago?

Hellen – O coral veio cantar aqui.

Weaver – Ah... Eu vou descendo então.

Hellen – Ok.

Weaver sai do quarto e vai caminhando rápido em direção à recepção. Para e fala com a recepcionista.

Weaver – Oi. Os policias que estavam na sala de recuperação saíram faz tempo?

Recepcionista – Não. Eles acabaram de sair e foram no banheiro.

Weaver – Ah. Ta bom então.

Nesse momento Kerry vê os policias saindo do banheiro e indo em direção ao elevador.

Weaver – Oi. Desculpa eu precisava falar com vcs. Aquela mulher que foi espancada, Hellen, ela falou o que pra vcs?

Policial – A sra. Trabalha no Pronto-socorro, não é?

Weaver – Sim...trabalho.

Policial – Então, é o seguinte: ela não quis nos falar nada, disse q não se lembra que só estava passando na rua. Mas a testemunha que falou conosco e chamou o resgate deve ter visto alguma coisa suspeita, pq ela estava morrendo de medo.

Weaver – Vcs já falaram com essa testemunha?

Policial – Não. Estamos indo lá agora.

Weaver – Vcs podiam me avisar depois? Por favor!

Policial – Tudo bem. A gente vai ver o que descobre.

**Sheraton Chicago Hotel**

Numa sala estão jantando todos do núcleo brasileiro, menos os srs Neves e Gilberto.

Stephanie estava realmente quieta enquanto Ricardo Yousef, o médico conversava bastante com Braz.

_(Diálogo em português)_

Yousef – Eu na verdade prefiro Nova York a Chicago.

Braz – Bom essa é a segunda vez q eu saio do Brasil então está sendo muito bom. Só acho que são estranhos esses metrôs no meio da rua, fazendo um barulho desgraçado!

Yousef – É verdade. Mas com o tempo vc acostuma e... – Ao ver Stephanie e Braz olhando firmemente pra traz, Ricardo os acompanha com o olhar. Estava entrando no Salão Neves e Gilberto.

Eles chegam e se sentam nas cadeiras sobrando na mesa.

Braz – E aí?

Stephanie – Ele sabia de mim?? – A menina olha desconfiada para Gilberto já q nunca o tinha visto antes.

Gilberto calmamente olha pra Neves como que pedindo pra contar. Ele até então não tinha tido nenhum contato coma menina.

Gilberto – E vc deve ser Stephanie, certo? Meu nome é Gilberto Gomes, trabalho com Neves.

Stephanie – Ah... Oi, muito prazer. – Eles trocam um aperto de mão quando Gilberto começa a falar.

Gilberto – Enfim... Nós fomos falar com o Dr. Luka Kovac, seu pai. Ele provavelmente já sabia de vc, pois quando contamos da sua mãe ele perguntou como vc estava.

Stephanie só ouvia tudo. Gilberto que estava esperando alguma reação da menina continuou.

Gilberto – Ele entendeu tudo direito, o problema foi a mulher dele. Ela estava com a gente na sala e não sabia de nada. Foi embora rápido e nervosa. Ele ficou agitado, disse que liga amanhã depois que se resolver com ela.

Um silêncio toma conta da mesa. Todos esperavam alguma reação da menina q olha pra Gilberto.

Stephanie – Ele é casado é?

Gilberto – Eu não vi nenhuma aliança em nenhum dos dois. Mas pelo jeito eles têm um filho juntos e ele se referiu a ela como "minha mulher".

Steohanie continua quieta.

Depois de algum tempo pega sua bolsa.

Stephanie – Ricardo, vc tá com a chave do meu quarto?

Yousef – Ta aqui.

Stephanie – Com licença.

A menina sai do salão sem dizer mais nada.

_Intervalo_.


	3. Chapter 3

Pessoal!!! Desculpa a demora. Aconteceram tantas coisas nos últimos dias (entre elas uma coisa chamada IstoÉ!) q eu acabei ficando com um bloqueio e não conseguia escrever. Por isso demorei tanto. Esse cap não ficou tão grande, mas talvez essa fic tenha 6 partes. Preciso ver se consigo terminar todas as histórias.Ok?!

Mandem Reviews pra mim!!

* * *

Um barzinho bem confortável com uma luz meio baixa. A câmera vai andando e entra no barzinho lá uma música alta distrai todo mundo. Sam e Ray estavam lá em uma das mesas dando um beijo.

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone_

_(Save tonight – Eagle-Eye Cherry)_

Sam – _Tá ficando tarde. Acho q eu já vou indo_.

Ray – _Já?_

Sam – _Vc tem alguma idéia melhor?_

Ray – _Eu tava pensando em ir pra minha casa, se vc me acompanhasse eu adoraria_.

Sam – _Ah... Eu não sei Ray._

Ray – _O que foi?_

A música acaba. Todos aplaudem e a banda começa a tocar outra música. Ray continua encarando Sam esperando uma resposta.

_She said to me, "Go steady on me.  
Won't you tell me what the Wise Men said?  
When they came down from Heaven,  
Smoked nine 'til seven,  
All the shit that they could find_

Ray – _Sam..._

Ela para e olha ao redor escolhendo as palavras

Sam – _É que faz tempo q eu não me envolvo sério com ninguém. E desde meu último relacionamento tudo mudou tanto. Eu mudei, o Alex mudou... Eu não sei se a gente devia se envolver._

Ray – _Pq a gente não tenta pelo menos?_

Sam – _Eu não sei. Eu quero ficar com vc. Vc é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas eu não sei se devo...Eu não quero começar, pra não ter que terminar depois._

Ray – _Hey, tenta pelo menos?_

Sam – _Acho que eu não consigo_

Ela se levanta.

Sam – _Desculpa Ray_.

_Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?_

_(Wisemen – James Blunt)_

A música segue...vemos Sam saindo, e um Ray sem entender nada.

**Trauma I – County General Hospital**

Pratt está parado ao lado da maca, terminando umas anotações na ficha. Ele deixa a ficha no pé do paciente quase morto e sai do quarto.

Se dirige à Recepção.

Pratt – _Hey Frank! Vc ligou pra família do atropelado?_

Frank – _Robert James. Falei com a mãe dele. Ela é de Nova Yorque e está pegando um avião pra vir pra cá. A noiva tá vindo já._

Pratt – _Beleza então_.

Nessa hora a Dra. Weaver aparece no andar.

Weaver – _Frank vc me bipou?_

Frank – _Não. Foi a Chuny. Acho q ela está na sala dos médicos dando em cima de um policial._

Weaver- _Obrigada._

Weaver vai pra sala dos médicos e encontra o médico e Chuny conversando com um certo "entusiasmo".

Policial – _Olá de novo Dra. Weaver._

Weaver olha pra Chuny.

Chuny – _Bom eu vou indo_ – Ela olha pro policial – _Vc sabe onde eu trabalho então..._

O policial fica olhando a Chuny sair da sala admirando.

Weaver – _E ...? O senhor descobriu alguma coisa?_

Policial –_Ah sim. Acabamos de prender dois caras q confirmaram o crime._

Weaver – _Como vcs sabiam?_

Policial – _Na verdade nós não fazíamos a menor idéia. Eles foram presos por porte de droga e comércio de mulheres...Ou seja cafetões. A gente descobriu o ponto q eles trabalhavam e descobrimos q realmente poderia ter sido eles._

Weaver – _Mas eles disseram o motivo?_

Policial – _Aparentemente aquela senhora era uma das prostitutas deles. Ela recusou um trabalho e eles brigaram_.

Weaver fica estarrecida.

**Apartamento de Luka e Abby**

Luka chega na porta do apartamento. O caminho todo até lá tinha sido extremamente longo. Muitas coisas passaram na cabeça dele, mas nada o preocupava mais do que Abby. Ele não sabia como ela reagiria. O barulho de um bebê chorando muito alto chegou aos seus ouvidos. Joe devia estar com fome, e Abby toda atrapalhada por causa de tudo. Ele abre a porta e encontra a namorada sentada no sofá com o bebê no colo. Abby parade, olhando pro nada mexendo o Joe de vez em quando.

Luka – _Abby?_

Abby – _O quê?_

Luka – _Quer q eu pegue o Joe?_

Abby levanta e começa a balançar com ele. Luka não sabe exatamente o que falar. Fica parado por um tempo esperando alguma coisa q ele também não sabia o que era. Talvez a hora certa de conversar com ela. Nesse meio tempo, Joe para de chorar e dorme. Abby o leva até o quarto, o coloca no berço com Luka atrás dela a observando. Ela não consegue mais conter o choro. Sai do quarto com a babá eletrônica e mais uma vez seguida por Luka. Ao chegar na sala o silêncio continua por um tempo quando é interrompido po Abby.

Abby – _Pq vc não me contou?_

Luka – _Eu não vi motivo pra contra. Isso foi há tanto tempo, mas…_

Abby – _Não viu motivo? Vc tinha uma filha, sem ser da Daniela e não me contou nada? Vc não achou q talvez isso fosse uma coisa importante da sua vida pra dividir com a mãe do seu filho?_

Luka – _Abby, me escuta. Eu não contei pq não significava muita coisa pra mim_.

Abby – _Luka, vc tem uma filha! Uma filha de 16 anos!_

Luka – _Abby, presta atenção. Ela não é minha filha._

Abby – _Luka, vc me falou hoje q vc era o pai dela! Quer dizer q vc é o pai dela, mas ela não é sua filha?_

Luka começa a ficar nervosa por não conseguir explicar.

Abby – _Hein? Luka, fala comigo…_

Luka – _Abby, não fica nervosa. É uma longa história, eu vou te contar, mas primeiro eu preciso decider oq fazer com ela. _

Abby – _Luka, eu também tenho um filho seu. Eu tenho direito a saber dela. Quem é ela?Quem foi a mãe dela? Uma amante??_

Luka – _ELA NÃO É MINHA FILHA!_

Abby – _Então me explica pq!_

Luka – _Eu_ _vou, mas preciso de vc do meu lado agora._

Luka pega na mão da Abby pois sabe q o que ele mais precisa agora é ela, e quer demonstrar isso.

**Hospital County General**

(começa a música de trauma)

Paramédico – _Grávida de 35 semanas, dilatação de 09 centímetros._

Morris – _Vamos lá pq acho q não vamos conseguir chegar na Obstetrícia. Malik, Ligue pra eles e peça um leito neonatal urgente! E bipe a Dra. Coburn._

Neela – _Morris, precisa de alguma coisa?_

Neela –_Claro…Nós temos agora um bebê coroando._

**Trauma II**

Neela – _Moça, qual seu nome?_

Grávida – _Grace._

Neela – _Grace, vc vai ficar bem, a gente vai ter q fazer o seu parto aqui embaixo mesmo, ok?!_

Grace – _Aiiiii. Tô tão cansada._

Morris – _Grace, na próxima contração vc empurre._

Neela – _Pq vc não veio antes?_

Grace – _Eu tinha ficado presa na gravadora do meu primo, dentro da cabine de gravação._

Neela – _Pq não pediu ajuda?_

Morris –_ As cabines são a prova de som. Quantas horas vc ficou lá dentro?_

Grace – _6 horas._

Morris – _Uau…._

Grace – _É…eles só me acharam quando o pai do bebê foi me procurer em casa e descobriram q eu tinha sumido. Aiiiiiiiiii_

Neela – _É agora Grace. Empurre!_

Grace – _Aiiiii…eu não consigo!_

Pratt entra na sala pra ver como íam as coisas.

Pratt – _Vcs precisam de alguma coisa aqui?_

Morris – _Não. Nós estamos bem._

Grace – _Aiiiii. Fale por vc mesmo!_

Frank aparece à porta também.

Frank – _Eu estava procurando por vc!_

Pratt – _Quem, eu?_

Grace grita de dentro da sala – _Certamente não sou eu!!!!_

Pratt fecha a porta depois da bronca.

(acaba a música de trauma)

Frank – A _noiva do Robert James já está aí. Acho bom vc vir comigo._

Pratt segue Frank intrigado.

Ao chegar na sala de trauma encontra, ao lado da maca, Olívia.

Pratt – _Olívia._

Olívia se vira e encara Pratt. Ele vê q os olhos da moça estão vermelhos e inchados.

Olívia – _Como ele está Greg?_

Pratt – _Ahn… Eu não posso mentir pra vc. Ele sofreu um acidente muito grave e teve vários traumatismos. Nós conseguimos estabiliza-lo mas o cérebro já não trabalha mais._

Olívia cai no choro sem nem consegui se segurar. Pratt chega e a abraça, confortando-a.

**Casa da Sam**

Sam tá sentada no sofa ainda pensando no dia louco q ela teve. Alex está jantando na sala.

Sam –_Alex, tá tarde vai dormir._

Alex – _Eu tô vendo TV._

Sam – _Vc tem aula amanhã._

Alex – _Não tem problema, eu falto._

Sam- _De jeito nenhum. Se vc não for agora, vc fica sem TV o resto da semana._

Alex – _Como vc vai ter certeza disso, vc nunca fica em casa mesmo._

Sam – _Vai pro seu quarto agora se não quiser me desafiar._

Alex – _Merda!_

Sam – _Guarde suas reclamações pra vc._

Sam senta no sofa pensativa…muda os canais por costume já q não presta atenção em nenhum. Nesse momento a campainha toca.

Sam – _Ai..quem será agora?_

Ela abre a porta, ainda travada, e encontra Ray esperando.

Ray – _Preciso falar com vc!_

Ela fecha a porta, destrava e volta a abrir nisso Ray entra rápido, segura na cintura dela e a beija demoradamente. Ao final do beijo ele para e a olha por um minuto.

Ray – _Eu preciso q vc tente. Eu preciso de vc!_

Sam – _Q bom q vc está aqui._

Ray a pega firme e a beija. Os dois vão sem se desgrudar para o quarto. No caminho, Sam tira o casaco do Ray. Os dois chegam ao quarto. Descem lentamente à cama.

Ray – _Obrigado por tentar_.

Sam – _Obrigada por insistir._

_Intervalo…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aiiinnn... 4ª parte!! Será q tá chegando o final?!?!**

**Queria agradecer a todos vcs que estão lendo!! E desculpa pela demora...É a falta de tempo!**

**E MANDEM REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

**Hospital County General**

Uma câmera mostra uma menina parada na triagem, logo na entrada. Completamente parada, vemos todo o caos. Crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Um senhor vomitando. Um cara brigando com a enfermeira q estava fazendo triagem. Quando vemos a cena d frente: Stephanie parada observando. Não sabia se estava ou não fazendo a coisa certa, mas era preciso.

Lentamente ela se encaminhou até onde estava a enfermeira.

Chuny – _Pegue a ficha, preencha e traga d volta e espere chegar sua vez._

Ste – _Na verdade..._ – Ela falava devagar escolhendo as palavras d uma língua diferente da sua – _Eu preciso de uma informação. Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa._

Chuny – _Ah ta bom então..._ – Ela se levanta e abre a porta automática.

Stephanie vai entrando devagar. Ela conhecia o clima d um hospital, mas ali era tudo diferente.

Chuny – _Você pode ir até aquele balcão._

Ste – _Obrigada._

Ela se dirige ao balcão onde um sujeito que parecia um armário d tão grande estava d pé vendo umas fichas.

Ste _– Oi.._

Jerry – _Posso ajudar?_

Ste – _Eu estou procurando pelo Dr.Luka Kovac..._

Jerry – _O plantão dele já acabou faz um tempo. Você é paciente dele?_

Ste – _Ahn... Sou. Mas tudo bem. Obrigada._

Jerry – _Então está bom. Se precisar de alguma coisa, meu nome é Jerry._

Ste – _Obrigada. Meu nome é Stephanie_ – A menina dá um sorriso amarelo e vira as costas. Aparentemente ela não vai poder acabar com aquilo tão cedo.

Ela sai ainda meio devagar e encontra um banco na entrada de ambulâncias. Ela fica por lá e abre um envelope pardo. Tira um papel onde se lê em português com a legenda abaixo:

ATESTADO DE EMANCIPAÇÃO DE MENOR

Ela examina o papel por um minuto quando chega uma ambulância. Um médico negro, de boa aparência sai do hospital já com avental amarelo pronto pra atender. Em seguida a enfermeira q a tinha atendido na triagem e uma outra, mais gordinha. Chuny olha pra ela e dá um sorriso.

De repente o celular de Stephanie toca.

Ste – _Alô?_ ((Diálogo em português))

Dr. Yousef – _Onde é que você se meteu?_

Ste – _Oi pra você também._

Yousef – _Você não tá na sua casa não! Você nem no seu país está mais!! Você não pode sair assim!_

Ste – _Calma. Eu to no hospital. Lembra aquele documento que meu advogado arranjou pra gente no Brasil? Vim aqui pro "meu pai" assinar._

Yousef – _O quê? Ele tinha pedido um tempo aos oficias!_

Ste –_ Eu sei. Mas essa cidade é estranha... Sinto falta de casa. Eu só quero q ele assine pra eu poder ir embora. Eu não quero morar com ele. Eu não quero criar meu filho aqui._

Yousef – _Você ainda está no hospital?_

Ste – _Sim._

Yousef – _Espera aí. Eu vou te buscar. A gente sai um pouco... Conhece a cidade e esquece toda essa loucura._

Ste – _Estou esperando._

Ela desliga o celular e continua vendo as ambulâncias que chegavam e iam embora numa loucura sem fim. Esperava q talvez uma daquelas ambulâncias corresse na direção dela e ela acordasse e visse q era um pesadelo. Mas sabia q isso não ía acontecer. Olho para baixo. Sua barriga crescia cada vez mais. De repente a menina faz uma cara estranha e começa a rir. A mulher q a atendeu no hospital chega ao lado dela. Ela olha para a enfermeira ainda sorrindo d emoção.

Chuny – _Está tudo bem?_

Ste – _É a primeira vez q ele chuta, olha._

Stephanie coloca a mão da enfermeira em um local na barriga e as duas sorriem. Stephanie viu q definitivamente ela estava prestes a se tornar mãe.

**Sala dos médicos**

Pratt entra na sala e vê Olívia deitada cochilando com uma lista telefônica em seu abdome. Havia passado a noite lá, resolvendo os últimos acertos para o velório q seria ainda naquele dia. Pratt, tentando não fazer barulho pega uma xícara de café que já estava pronto e vai devagar até o armário. Quando abre a porta, porém, uma caixa com CDs cai no chão provocando um forte estrondo.

Quando olha pra trás vê Olívia se endireitando ainda assustada.

Pratt – _Desculpa! Foi sem querer._

Olívia – _Tudo bem. Eu não devia nem estar dormindo aqui. Tenho que ir pra casa. Tomar um banho... O dia hoje vai ser muito longo._

Ela parecia acabada. Cansada, com a roupa amassada e os cabelos despenteados. Mesmo assim, para Greg ela estava linda. Mais linda do que jamais esteve antes.

Voltando de seu surto, continuou a triste conversa.

Pratt – _Conseguiu preparar tudo? Precisa de alguma ajuda?_

Olívia – _Não precisa de nada, obrigada _– A mulher olha pra baixo.

Pratt – _Hey... Eu sei q é difícil. Só me deixa te ajudar_.

Ele chega perto dela e a abraça. Ela começa a chorar. Ela só precisava de um ombro, um silêncio, um abraço apertado. Seu noivo tinha ido embora e não voltava mais.

Pratt – _Escuta, deixa eu te dar uma carona. Te deixo em casa, você toma um banho, come alguma coisa. Depois eu te encontro no velório._

Olívia – _Você não tem q ir._

Pratt – _Eu quero ir. Quero q você saiba que não está sozinha, OK?!_

Ela abaixa a cabeça. Vira e pega suas coisas no sofá. Os dois partem. Pratt observando Olívia q se sentia mal, pois de alguma forma tinha certeza q não estava abandonada apesar de tudo.

**Apartamento do Luka.**

Luka estava fazendo a barba em frente ao espelho. A noite tinha sido longa. Conversas, explicações... Longas histórias. Apesar de tudo, sabia que Abby não tinha gostado muito ainda. Mas ela tinha aceitado a menina. Como sua mulher era demais!! Já tinha reparado isso antes. A força do que ela TINHA que fazer se destacava mais do que suas vontades. Os dois sabiam que o certo agora era acolher a menina. Cuidar dela e de um bebê que estava vindo.

Abby apareceu na porta com um sorriso amarelo, meio tímido. Dava pra ver q ela não estava feliz com a situação, mas já estava mais calma.

Abby – _Quer dizer q logo após virar pai, você vai virar também avô?!_

Luka – _Pois é._

Abby – _Você já a viu antes?_

Luka – _Não. Na verdade quando ela era pequena a mãe dela me mandava algumas fotos_.

Abby – _Você tem alguma ainda?_

Luka pára e pensa. Nunca mais tinha visto nenhuma das fotos. Sabia q algumas delas tinham sido queimadas junto com sua casa, mas lembrava d ter trazido umas que foram mandadas pós-guerra pros EUA. Saiu sem nenhuma palavra, acompanhado pelos olhos de Abby. Demorou um tempo pra achar. Teve q ir até as bagunças q tinha tirado recentemente do quarto pra fazer o quarto do Joe. No fundo de uma caixa achou uma carteira bem antiga, lá dentro, dobrada estava uma foto já um pouco manchada por causa do bolor.

Luka – _Essa aqui de preto é a Ingra. A menina na cadeira é ela_.

Quando vemos a foto estava uma menina de aproximadamente 10 anos Em pé numa cadeira sorrindo. Era a Stephanie. Ao lado estava Ingra sua mãe, de preto sorrindo. Parecia mais jovem. Reparando bem as duas não eram parecidas. Os cabelos encaracolados de Ingra contrastavam com as ondas delicadas de Stephanie. A menina tinha olhos bem delineados, quase "puxados" de um castanho vivo. Já a mãe tinha os olhos redondos e de um negro sombrio. Mas o sorriso das duas era incomparável.

Abby – _Uau, bonita a Ingra!_

Luka –_ Eu não a via desde q ela deixou a Croácia._

Abby – _Você já sabe quando vai conversar com ela?_

Luka – _Ainda não. Vou ligar para os policias hoje. Eles estão aqui perto, no Sheraton._

Luka respira fundo tentando descobrir o q viria a seguir. Como estaria a menina, como ela reagiria quando soubesse o que aconteceu entre Luka e Ingra... Ele só iria saber quando a encarasse pela primeira vez.

Abby _– Eu sei q isso pode ser difícil então eu quero ir com você._

Luka – _Você tem certeza?_

Abby – _Tenho. Eu quero te ajudar, e quero ajudá-la também._

Luka abraça a mulher. Ela era realmente perfeita. Ele dá um beijo nos cabelos dela e os dois ficam abraçados... Perdidos em seus pensamentos.

**Parque de Chicago**

Por um momento Stephanie e Ricardo Yousef esqueceram tudo o que ocorria à volta deles. Implicavam um com o outro sobre coisas bobas. Estavam sentados em frente ao lago, cada um com um sorvete.

_(diálogo em português)_

Ste – _Olha, quando você aprender a falar você pode chamar o Ricardo de vô ta?! – _Diz a menina falando em direção à sua barriga.

Yousef – _Que vô nada menina! Fica me chamando de velho, mas quando você tiver a minha idade vai estar toda enrugada com os peitos caídos. Você não terá um terço da minha beleza, minha juventude._

Ste – _De alma, só se for, porque por fora você ta só o pó!_

Yousef – _Ohhh olha como você fala comigo hein!_

Os dois riram e a risada se dissipou aos poucos

Stephanie parou encarando o lago.

Yousef – _Você está bem?_

Stephanie – _As coisas podiam ter sido diferentes._

Yousef _– Como assim?_

Stephanie – _Minha mãe me pedia pra não namorar o Eduardo, mas eu não a ouvi. Eu pedia pra ela voltar com você e aceitar seu pedido de casamento, mas ela não me ouviu. Se a gente tivesse conversado mais... Eu não estaria grávida agora, muito menos sozinha._

A menina continuava a encarar o lago sem piscar, sem se mover. Uma lágrima escorreu enquanto observava a beleza daquela paisagem

Yousef _– Você não está sozinha. Você sabe que a coisa que eu mais queria era ter me casado com sua mãe. Ter você como filha. Mas as coisas não foram assim. Mas eu confio na sua mãe. Ela era inteligente e sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas eu te prometo q você nunca vai ficar sozinha. E eu quero fazer um trato com você._

Pela primeira vez a menina desvia o olhar do lago. De alguma forma este o confortara com sua leve dança de vento batendo nas águas.

Ste – _Que trato?_

Yousef – _Você não vai ter birra com esse seu pai. Nós vamos conhecer, converse com ele e veja o que acontece. Eu acho q seria muito importante pra vocês se conhecerem afinal são pai e filha._

Ste – _Eu não sei se concordo com você..._

Yousef – _Me ouve, por favor._

Ste – _Pois não._

Yousef – _Se você decidir que seu pai é um canalha, ou achar que não quer ficar com ele, APÓS tê-lo conhecido, a gente pede pra ele assinar o papel, a gente volta pra Brasil e você vem morar comigo. Afinal, meus filhos estão todos grandes e um bebê em casa ía mudar um pouco os ares. O que você acha?_

Stephanie respira fundo. Sabia que teria que encarar o "pai" em poucos segundos. Um pai que não queria conhecer, e que tinha certeza também não queria conhecê-la. Mas sabia que um pouco de família poderia ser legal, pra variar.

Ste – _Tudo bem então. Trato fechado, mas tem uma condição._

Yousef – _Qual?_

Ste – _Se eu voltar pro Brasil você vai ter que me levar numa pizzaria pra comer uma pizza de palmito com catupiry bem gostosa!_

Yousef – _Fechado!_

Um aperto de mão sela o acordo.

**Sala de recuperação.**

Tinha sido um dia longo e ao chegar da noite tinha certeza d que não tinha mais o que fazer senão passar a história a limpo. Kerry tinha pensado naquilo o dia todo. Aquela última frase do policial derrubara qualquer chance de reconciliação definitiva com a mãe.

"_Aparentemente aquela senhora era uma das prostitutas deles. Ela recusou um trabalho e eles brigaram"._

Entrou no quarto. Hellen estava sentada, lendo um livro quando viu a filha entrando.

Hellen – _Kerry! Achei q você não vinha me visitar hoje. Tem uma enfermeira..._

Kerry – _Hellen, a gente tem que conversar_.

Hellen – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Kerry – _Por que você foi espancada?_

Hellen – _Eu não me lembro._

Kerry – _Não mente!_

Hellen – _Kerry..._

Kerry – _Hellen pára de mentir pra mim! Para de bancar a santa! _

Um silêncio mortal se abate sobre o quarto. Vendo que não obteria respostas, Kerry resolve expor sua raiva.

Kerry – _Logo você que me julgou, me condenou e se afastou de mim!! Você que se dizia santa! Você que trabalha vendendo seu corpo sua dignidade querendo julgar a mim por amar!! Por amar, não conforme vocês acham que é certo, mas por amar quem meu coração escolheu pra mim. Você cantava no coral da Igreja, e seguia os ensinamentos!Você devia saber que o nosso corpo é o templo do espírito santo, não é isso? E logo você está vendendo o seu?!_

Hellen continuou parada. Nenhuma reação. Seus olhos pareciam de vidro... Ela parecia q tinha congelado.

Kerry – _Hellen fale comigo!!!!_

Hellen continuava parada. Soltou apenas algumas palavras.

Hellen – _Eu tinha q fazer isso._

Kerry – _Não você não tinha! Eu estou desapontada com você. Depois que você foi embora eu fiquei me culpando, achando que tinha feito algo errado. Agora eu sei que não porque meu único erro foi me preocupar com as pessoas, me preocupar com você. Eu ainda esperava um dia conseguir sua aceitação, mas de alguém como você que fala uma coisa, e É outra diferente, eu não quero nada._

Kerry chega perto da janela e observa a noite escura. Devagar seguiu em direção à porta do quarto e olhou uma última vez praquela que a havia decepcionado profundamente... E pela segunda vez.

_Intervalo_


	5. Chapter 5

QUINTA PARTEEE

**Triagem**

Chegando na triagem, Sam e Ray entram juntos. Sem medo de serem julgados, estavam de mãos dadas...Não sabiam bem mas alguma coisa os unia profundamente. Sentiam-se observados por todos, mas não ligavam.

Jerry- _Unnnnnhhh...Boa noite ao casal!_

Sam - _Boa noite!_ - Disse a enfermeira exibindo um belo sorriso...os dois seguiam para o lounge quando aparece Halleh.

Halleh - _Finalmente alguém desocupado! Ray, Sam...Ambulância está chegando._

Ray - _Quando?_

Halleh - _Agora._

_(começa a música de trauma)_

Vemos passar pela porta a maca com os paramédicos.

Paramédica - _Algum médico aqui por favor!_

Ray, Halleh e Sam correm para a Maca. Uma menina loira com um rosto apático. Não chorava nem se mexia, nenhuma pista de sangue pelo corpo.

Ray - _O que é isso?_ - Ainda olhando a menina procurando alguma marca ou ferimento.

Paramédica - _Amanda Gale, 16 anos. A polícia acabou de encontra-la. Estava sequestrada fazia 8 anos. Não falou nada, nem ao menos consegue se mover. Parece congelada. Pressão 8 por 5. Pulso: 70. Ela não está nada bem._

**Trauma II**

Ray - _Contando: 1, 2 e 3_!

Os 5 passam com cuidado a maca pra cama.

Sam _- Uau...Ela é magra!_

Ray - _Provavelmente não se alimentou direito durante esse anos_ - Ele se dirige à paciente - _Amanda, você sabe onde vc está?_

A menina não responde. Ray e Sam continuam encarando a menina à espera de alguma resposta.

De repente, a menina arregala os olhos e respira fundo. Começa a tremer. Mãos e pés tremiam violentamente, os olhos continuavam arregalados, porém presos encarando um mesmo ponto, mas os batimentos continuavam iguais.

Halleh e Sam começaram a segurar a menina pelos braços. Ela estava com as mãos cerradas e suas unhas compridas começaram a cortar a pele da palma de suas mãos. O sangue escorria pela maca. Primeiros vestígios de sangue, no trauma mais estranho do dia. Sam e Halleh tentam abrir as mãos dela, mas a força empregada era muito grande.

Sam - _Ela está toda rígida, será que é dor?_

Ray - _Ela não chora e não grita, se fosse dor ela não agüentaria._

Todos estranhavam aquela situação. Um trauma quase sem sangue, sem parada cardíaca ou lesões. Alguma cosia estava errada.

Os tremores não paravam. E o olhar de Amanda não saía de um ponto fixo, apesar de sua situação.

Ray - _Eu não sei o que fazer, será que dou Ativan_?

Halleh - _Ela não está tendo uma convulsão._

Ray - _Eu sei, mas é o único jeito que conheço para parar esses tremores_.

Halleh - O que diabos é isso?

Ray - _Não sei, mas temos que procurar. Sam, chame a Psiquiatria urgente. Halleh, peça ao Jerry pra chamar algum dos atendentes! _

A menina abre a boca e começa a hiperventilar. Porém, nenhuma expressão aparecia em seu rosto.

Os três se entreolham com o barulho da respiração de Amanda. Ela tinha algum problema, e eles não sabiam o que era.

**Apartamento do Luka**

Luka no tel e Abby dando comida ao Joe.

Luka – _Tá bom então. Às 7 da noite no restaurante do Sheraton. Ahn. O senhor saberia me informar como ela está levando tudo isso?_

Abby olha pra Luka. Estava evidente a preocupação dele com a moça. Também ele tinha razão. Com uma história como essas era de se preocupar mesmo.

Luka – _Ta bom então. Obrigado. Até mais._

Luka desliga o telefone e apóia a cabeça na mão que está apoiada na perna. Reviver toda uma história ía ser doloroso. Encontrar de cara com a "filha" que ele nunca conheceu. Ele nem podia imaginar os sentimentos dela.

Abby – _Hey... Como a menina está?_

Luka –_ O policial disse que ela anda meio alterada e que ela não queria ter vindo me encontrar. Disse que ela veio acompanhada de um amigo da mãe dela. Que os dois tão passeando pela cidade agora, mas que eles já íam contata-la._

Abby – _Vc ta nervoso, não está?_

Luka – _Eu estou um pouco assustado. Só isso. Acho que vou tomar um banho._

Abby – _Eu vou me arrumar e ver se a Sra. Willians fica com o Joe enquanto vamos lá._

Os dois saem andando um pra cada lado.

**Velório Municipal**

Muitas pessoas passavam por perto do caixão para seu último adeus. Olívia havia ficado todo o tempo perto da família. Pratt observava de longe o sofrimento de todos. Não estava exatamente acostumado àquilo, não sabia muito como agira.

Depois de algumas horas o corpo seria levado ao cemitério. Olívia vai até Pratt.

Olívia – _Greg, vim aqui só pra falar obrigada._

Pratt –_ Que isso Olívia. Não foi nada. Só quero saber como vc está._

Olívia – _Não bem. Mas me distraindo._

Pratt – _Vc já está indo até o cemitério?_

Olívia – _Não. Eu não vou. Não suportaria._

Pratt –_ Quer que eu te leve em casa então?_

Olívia – _Greg, eu acabei de ficar viúva...não pega bem eu sair com meu ex-namorado..._

Pratt –_ Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu só estou muito preocupado com vc._ Preocupado em te deixar sozinha.

Olívia – _Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu consigo me virar sozinha._

Pratt – _Vou aproveitar então e vou indo pro hospital. Meu turno começa em 1 hora, vou ver se termino algumas coisas. Qualquer coisa me liga, ta bom?!_

Olívia – _Obrigada._

Pratt sai do velório e vai em direção ao seu carro.

**Trauma II**

Os tremores haviam cessado. Sam cuidava dos cortes da mão de Amanda enquanto Dr. Igor da Psiquiatria estava examinando-a enquanto Ray apresentava a situação da menina à Kerry.

Kerry – _Eu não estou entendendo Ray. Pq vc mandou me chamarem se ela está sendo examinada por Psiquiatra? Não dava pra esperar o Kovac, ou o Pratt chegarem_?

Ray – _Desculpa Kerry. Mas é que o quadro dela não é normal. Ele teve convulsões sem alterações no quadro cardíaco. Ela não fala nem se mexe._

Ray decide entrar no quarto e Kerry o acompanha. Kerry fica estarecida ao olhar a menina. Cortes nas mãos, olhar apático que encarava algum ponto no teto.

Ray – _Halleh administre soro com vitaminas pra ela. Acho que ela está desidratada também._

Dr. Igor – _Dr. Barnett, sua paciente apresenta algum distúrbio psicótico. Preciso me aprofundar mais no caso dela porque afinal nunca vi nada parecido. Mas a apatia, os tremores e face enrijecida mostram isso. Mas eu nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma psicose como a dela. Em alguns minutos vou descer com a minha equipe e nós a levaremos para cima._

Enquanto Igor falava Kerry olhava a menina. Começou a examinar o corpo de Amanda onde encontrou diversos hematomas.

Kerry – _Ray, vc viu isso?_

Ray – _Na verdade não. Não tive tempo de olhar o resto do corpo ainda._

As luzes da sala começam a piscar e se apagam. De repente o monitor cardíaco dispara e o som da respiração de Amanda é ouvido muito alto. Estava hiperventilando de novo. Kerry sente uma mão agarrar a sua. O susto provoca um grito.

Kerry – _AI! O que será que aconteceu agora?! Sam, chame o Frank e descobre o que aconteceu._

As luzes de emergência se acendem. Amanda estava com os olhos cerrados e lágrimas escorriam pelo canto de seus olhos, Kerry se depara com a mão da menina segurando a sua. Ela chega perto da menina, ainda hiperventilando e fala:

Kerry – _Tá tudo bem querida. Já passou, ok?!_

E pela primeira vez respondendo a algum comando a menina abre os olhos, tenta se levantar e desmaia logo em seguida. O monitor volta a disparar. Taquicardia.

**Sheraton Hotel**

Em seu quarto Stephanie penteava o cabelo. Estava com medo. Gilberto havia marcado um jantar com seu pai e a esposa dele. Ela não consegui raciocinar direito sobre o que falaria pra ele.

Alguém bate na porta.

Stephanie – _Quem é?_

Yousef – _Sou eu._

Stephanie abre a porta e encontra Ricardo vestido finamente, usando terno e gravata.

Stephanie – _Uau! Vai matar quem, hein Bond?!_

Yousef – _Vou aceitar isso como um elogio._

Stephanie –_ahaha Se vc quiser._

Yousef – _Preparada?_

Stephanie – _Nem um pouco!_ – Em seguida a menina dá um sorriso amarelo e vira pra pegar sua bolsa. A blusinha branca que usava destacava sua barriga.

Yousef – _Você falando de mim, mas está toda arrumada também né?! Até maquiagem passou._

Stephanie – _É... Só não sei pq me arrumei, mas enfim._

Os dois saem em direção aos elevadores e aguadam.

**Trauma II**

Taquicardia foi controlada. Kerry continuava a observar a menina. Olhava agora, junto com Sam, chapas do tórax de Amanda.

Kerry _– Ela tem diversas contusões antigas nas costelas_.

Sam – _Ela deve ter sofrido muito enquanto esteve seqüestrada_.

Kerry observava com intensidade as chapas quando pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa.

Keey – _Sam, o Ray fez exame de estupro nela?_

Sam _– Acho que não_.

Kerry _– Então prepare o kit. Se eu estiver certa os idiotas que fizeram isso com ela não saem tão cedo da cadeia_.

**Sheraton Hotel – Restaurante**

No restaurante estão sentados na mesa Gilberto, Braz, Neves, Ricardo Yousef e Stephanie. Todos eles apenas com suas bebidas. Todos eles aflitos.

Após alguns instantes o garçom se aproxima.

Garçom – _Srs? Tem um casal aí fora procurando pelos senhores. Ahn... _- Ele olha no bloco d anotações – _Luka Kovac?_

Neves –_ Sim sim...Peça que ele se junte a nós._

_(diálogo em português)_

Stephanie – _Eu não tenho que abraça-lo, tenho?_

Yousef – _Não...não precisa._

Stephanie – _Acho que vocês vão achar que eu estou mentindo, mas eu preciso MUITO ir ao banheiro._

Yousef – _Por que você esperou até agora?!_

Stephanie – _Quantos anos vc acha que eu tenho?! hhhaha Deve ser essa criança...Ultimamente ela tem pensado que minha bexiga é um brinquedinho de chutar._

_(fim do diálogo em português)_

Stephanie se levanta e sai em direção ao banheiro. Logo em seguida Luka e Abby aparecem junto com o garçom.

Neves, Gilberto, Braz e Ricardo se levantam. Gilberto toma a frente.

Gilberto – _Bom te ver novamente Sr. Kovac. Acho que você se lembra do Neves. Esse é César Braz, do Juizado de menores do Brasil. E esse é Ricardo Yousef, acompanhante da menina._

Luka – _Prazer. Essa é minha mulher Abby._

Todos trocam cumprimentos. Neves faz um sinal para que os médicos do County se sentem.

Luka – _Eu achei que iría conhecer a Stephanie hoje._

Yousef – _Ela foi ao banheiro. Já deve estar voltando._

Abby – _De quanto tempo ela está?_

Yousef – _Cinco meses._

Todos trocam olhares sem saber muito o que fazer. De repente uma voz corta a tensão.

Stephanie – _Eu nem cheguei e o clima já tá pesado assim?_

Braz levanta-se.

Braz –_ Sr. Kovac, essa é Stephanie Mello Kovac._

Ele se levanta rapidamente e fica de frente pra menina.

Ste – _Oi..._

Ela estende a mão. Ele entende o recado e aperta sua mão.

Luka – _Ahn...É um prazer te conhecer finalmente e...Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe._

Ste – _Pelo menos acho q nós dois só temos lembranças boas dela, né?_

Luka – _Claro._

Os dois se entreolham por um tempo. Como que se lembrando de alguma coisa, Luka recomeça a falar.

Luka – _Ahn...Essa é minha mulher, Abby._

Abby se levanta e aperta a mão de Stephanie.

Ste – _Eu soube que vocês têm um filho, certo?_

Abby – _Isso. Um menino. Chama Joe._

Ste – _Joe? Legal. Ele tá com quanto tempo?_

Abby – _Quatro meses e meio._

Abby e Stephanie se sentam, porém Luka continua em pé.

Luka – _Na verdade eu queria saber se posso conversar com você a sós_ – Diz ele dirigindo-se à Stephanie.

Ste –_ Por quê?_

Luka – _Eu preciso te contar nossa história. Antes de qualquer coisa._

Stephanie se levanta.

Ste –_ Tudo bem então_.

Luka olha pra Abby.

Abby – _Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem._

Luka – _A gente já volta._

Stephanie se vira para Ricardo.

(_diálogo em português)_

Ste –_ Eu tô com medo._

Yousef – Não fique. E pare de falar em outra língua na frente dos outros. É falta de educação.

Ste – _Só se você parar de ser chato!_

Os brasileiros trocam sorrisos pelo comentário da menina.

Ela se vira e sai andando acompanhada por Luka.

**Recepção**

Ray assinava algumas fichas. Tinha tido uma idéia e já colocado-a em prática.

Dr. Igor aparece saindo do elevador junto com outra enfermeira.

Dr. Igor – _Ah, Dr. Barnett que bom que está aqui. Vim aqui buscar Amanda Galé. Já tem uma equipe preparada lá em cima._

Ray _– Ahn...Dr. Igor, eu tive uma idéia que talvez possa ajudar._

Nem mal terminou a frase, as portas automáticas se abrem deixando entrar dois policiais.

Policial 1 – _Dr. Barnet?_

Ray – _Sou eu!_

Policial 1 – _O senhor pediu q nós viéssemos aqui?_

Ray – _Sim pedi. Esse aqui é Dr. Igor, estamos cuidando de Amanda Gale._

Policial 2 _– A menina que mandamos pra cá hoje cedo? Que bom. Precisávamos mesmo vir pra cá tomar o depoimento dela._

Dr. Igor – _Mas eu não acho que vocês conseguirão fazer isso_.

Policial 1 – _Como assim?_

Ray – _Nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu com ela, pois ela desenvolveu algum distúrbio psicótico. Ela não fala, não reage nem faz nada. Exatamente como estava quando vocês a encontraram._

Policial 2 – _Eu achei que ela só estivesse assim por conta do susto que foi quando estouramos o cativeiro._

Ray – _Mas não foi. Os senhores já falaram com os seqüestradores?_

Policial 1 – _Já. Eles não falaram nada ainda. Querem a presença do advogado_.

Dr. Igor – _Mas vocês sabem de alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa q possa nos ajudar?_

Policial 1 – _Bom, Amanda Gale foi seqüestrada aos 8 anos de idade em Milwaukee, onde morava e desde então nós 2 stamos cuidando do caso. Houveram alguns contatos pedindo resgate, mas os seqüestradores desistiram sem nenhum motivo aparente. Duranteesses 8 anos houveram várias ligações em Milwaukee e em Chicago de pessoas que afirmava ter visto a menina em postos de saúde acompanhada por 2 homens que diziam ser seus irmãos. Ela até tinha documentos._

Ray – _Porque em postos de saúde?_

Policial 2 – _Uma enfermeira nos disse que os irmãos chegaram desesperados com ela convulsionando uma vez. Ela foi tratada de emergência, e eles foram embora antes dela ter alta. O exame toxicológico que só chegou depois apontava um substância diferente no organismo dela._

Dr. Igor – _Que substância?_

Policial 2 – _Não lembro..._

Policial 1 – _Nem eu. Mas nós temos tudo guardado no DP. Se os senhores precisarem nós vamos lá e pegamos toda a ficha do caso dela._

Ray – _Eu agradeceria. E se os senhores pudessem favor mais um favor pra mim._

Policial 1 – _Claro, qual?!_

**Terraço do Sheraton Hotel**

Fazia um tempo gélido em Chicago. Stephanie sai sendo direcionada pela mão de Luka em seu ombro. Aquela situação era estranha. Além de tudo fazia muito frio e Stephanie não imaginava que em Outubro fizesse tnt frio em Chicago. Ela havia deixado o único casaco que trouxe no hotel. Ela logo entendeu pq todo mundo estava sempre usando tantas roupas. Mas apesar de tudo ela se sentia bem ali. Longe de toda aquela movimentação a qual ela não estava acostumada.

Luka – _Ahn... Está frio aqui fora, vc quer entrar?_

Stephanie – _Não...Tá frio aqui, mas tá muito mais calmo e tranquilo do que lá dentro. Eu aguento numa boa._

Um vento leve bate, bagunçando os cabelos de Luka e Stephanie. Luka começa a se mexer e tirar o casaco.

Stephanie – _Só não me diz que você está com calor?!_

Luka – _Não...hhahha Pega meu casaco. Eu estou mais acostumado que você e não estou carregando um bebê._

Stephanie – _Ainda bem pq eu não gostaria de saber que meu PAI tem um útero!_

Os dois sorriem por um tempo. Stephanie pega o casaco de Luka e se apóia na grade do terraço olhando Chicago. Era uma cidade levemente parecida com São Paulo, não fossem os trens, ou metrôs ou o q quer que seja que passava no meio das ruas. E claro, Chicago estava alguns 10 anos à frente em relação a poluição e problemas mundanos. Ela lembrou-se da situação e olhou para Luka. Ele estava aflito por estar ali. Observava a cidade perdido em seus pensamentos.

Stephania – _Ahn...vc queria conversar comigo, creto?_

Luka – _É. É que eu preciso te contar a história de sua mãe e eu...e vc, claro._

Stephanie – _Bom, agora eu estou aquecida então conte logo antes que eu fique com fome e mau-humorada!_

Luka – _haha Tá bom._

_Bom, 19 anos atrás eu entrei na faculdade pública de medicina de Zagreb. Lá conheci muitos amigos, entre eles, sua mãe Ingra. Ela estava lá morando com os tios. Nós viramos muito amigos e junto com minha futura mulher Danijela, Darko meu primo e mais três pessoas não nos desgrudávamos – _Luka falava devagar como q se fosse para que Stephanie tivesse tempo de digerir cada palavra que lhe era dirigida_ – Eu já era apaixonado por Danijela e Darko era apaixonado por sua mãe. Os dois começaram a namorar e eu começei a tentar conquistar Danijela que nunca aceitava sair comigo por causa de Igreja e cosias assim. Menos de 6 semanas depois q Ingra e Darko começaram a namorar ele foi assassinado no campus da faculdade durante um assalto. Começaram várias invetigações e sua mãe, após dar depoimento pra polícia desapareceu. Eu fiquei preocupado e fui atrás dela, quando a encontrei ela estava acabada. Conversamos e ao final ela me contou um segredo – _Luka para pra respirar. Respirava fundo_ – Ela estava grávida, e se os tios dela descobrissem ela perderia o apoio da família e teria de deixar a faculdade de medicina. Eu não vi outra saída a não ser a de ajuda-la. Fingi ser o namorado dela por um mês e fui na casa dela...Pedi-la em casamento. Eu só queria protegê-la...em nome da nossa amizade e do amor que meu primo sentia por ela. Quando eu propus à família dela, todos ficaram muito felizes. Mas foi ela quem não aceitou. E contou a família que estava grávida...Eles ficaram achando q eu era o pai e queríam q nós nos casássemos. Ela alegava que não se casaria comigo por que estava grávida. E pediu o apoio deles para terminar a faculdade no Brasil. A família apoiou-a depois de tudo, e eu mantive contato com a família e com sua mãe por muito tempo._

Stephanie havia entendido tudo. Depois do turbilhão de emoções que ela já havia passado quando sua mãe morreu e seu "pai" foi descoberto vivo, uma notícia dessas era mais fácil de receber. Apesar de ter seu pai "morto" pela 3ª vez.

Ste – _Então...afinal, vc me deu seu nome...Mas na verdade é meu primo de segundo grau? E meu pai de verdade morreu antes mesmo de eu...pensar em nascer?_

Luka – _Basicamente é._

Ste – _Mas...eu não tô entendendo... Minha mãe pediu sua ajuda, e quando vc a pediu em casamento, o que tornaria a vida dela mais fácil...ela não aceitou por quê...?_

Luka – _No dia que ela foi embora, eu fui até o aeroporto me despidir. Eu perguntei a mesma coisa à ela e ela repondeu: "Vocês dois se amam de verdade, eu não posso, muito menos quero ficar no meio de vocês. Quero só que vocês sejam feliz...Pois eu seu que serei feliz com essa criança de Darko" Ela teria sido madrinha do meu casamento se vc não tivesse inventado de nascer prematura. Ela queria que você nascesse na Croácia. Até mesmo pra manter a teoria d que eu era seu pai. Mas não deu. Mas pelo menos agora eu tô conhecendo "minha filha"...e você me lemra muito ela._

Ste – _Luka... E agora? O que a gente faz? Tem 4 caras lá fora que têm certeza de que você é meu pai. Que me troxeram do Brasil até aqui pra que eu ficasse com "o melhor lar possível" - Ela diz a última frase num tom de ironia – A gente só vai voltar e contar tudo à eles?_

Luka –_ É o que você quer?_

Ste – _Sinceramente__ eu não sei mais o que eu quero. Por um momento eu..._

Luka – _Você...?_

Ste – _Bom, enquanto eu conheci sua mulher, eu achei que talvez eu conseguisse ficar aqui...Mas, em contrapartida, minha idéia inicial foi... Eu ficar sozinha de uma vez. Conseguir minha emancipação logo e me virar._

Luka – _Stephanie... Um dia eu prometi a sua mãe que iria cuidar dela, com tudo que estivesse ao meu alcançe. Você fazia parte dela...Eu te assumi porque eu quis. Então eu assumo, se você deixar, claro, toda a responsabilidade por você. Eu conversei com a minha mulher e nós dois queríamos que você ficasse conosco, pelo menos por um tempo. O que você me diz?_

Ste – _Vc tem certeza disso? Por quê mulher grávida pode dar muito trabalho?_

Luka – _Eu sei disso. Esqueceu que meu filho acabou de nascer? Meu filho...caçula?_

Os dois sorriem e respiram fundo por um tempo...Era muita coisa acontecendo.

Luka pensava: Ok, você fez a coisa certa. E ela parece ser tão meiga e sensata quanto a Ingra. Ela vai conseguir discernir o que é melhor pra ela.

Stephanie pensava: Eu sei que não vou estar sozinha de nenhum jeito. Mas, eu sempre sonhei com uma família completa. Um pai, uma mãe, um irmão. Não vai ser como se eu TIVESSE uma família...mas...vai parecer..um lar de verdade. Mas, por outro lado o Ricardo sempre cuidou de mim, sempre foi quase um pai. E..Enfim, eu estaria em casa, em São Paulo, com meu emprego, meus problemas e etc.

Stephanie – _Ai, tô confusa!_

_Intervalo_


	6. Chapter 6

SEXTA E ÚLTIMA PARTE!

(3ª Opção)

**Trauma II**

Dr. Igor tentava em vão conversa com Amanda. Sua apatia era muito forte. Não havia ninguém que a tirasse de seu próprio mundo. Kerry tinha sido chamada havia pouco tempo. Ray queria falar com ela. Sam volta à sala de trauma. Tinha que trocar a bolsa de soro com vitaminas. De repente a porta se abre e Kerry invade a sala acompanhada de Ray, 3 policias e 2 homens algemados que estavam sendo segurados pelos policiais.

Amanda olha para os dois homens e se mexe na cama. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos ainda que seu rosto não esboçasse nenhuma reação.

Ray – _Vocês estão vendo ela? Estão vendo o jeito que ela ta?_

Dr. Igor – _São eles?_

Os dois homens ficaram quietos.

Ray – _Sim senhor. Esse_ – Ray aponta para um homem vestido casaco verde – _é o Sr. Carl Theodoro, ou C.T. E esse da franja _– Ele aponta pra um rapaz jovem loiro, com um penteado moicano com franja na frente – _é Paulo Pickett. Ambos são os seqüestradores da Amanda. Eu os trouxe aqui pra eles verem o estado dela e abrirem logo essa boca!_

Os dois permaneciam olhando para o chão.

Amanda começa a hiperventilar de novo.

Igor – _Amanda, pare com isso._

A menina fecha os olhos.

Igor – _Amanda me ouça! Vc precisa ficar calma. Dê a ela 10 ml de Valium_.

O homem de casaco verde, CT, levanta os olhos.

CT – _Não vai adiantar..._

Sam olha pra ele e injeta o remédio mesmo assim.

Dr. Igor – _Pq vc ta falando isso?_

CT – _Pq por duas vezes ela me assustou assim e eu tive q leva-la pra postos de saúde. Eles deram todos os tipos de calmante e não funcionava._

Dr. Igor – _Como que parou?_

CT – _Um psiquiatra a examinou. Disse que o quadro dela era diferente. Aí ele conversou com ela e ela falou q nunca se sentia bem. Ele diagnosticou depressão nervosa. Receitou Lítio._

Ray – _Mas isso não é usado há muito tempo._

CT – _Mas faz tempo q isso aconteceu._

Kerry – _Desculpa. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

C.T. ficou quieto.

Kerry – _Vc parece se importar com ela. Pq a manteve todo esse tempo em cativeiro, sofrendo?_

CT – _Eu não podia deixá-la ir. Ela não vai ser feliz nesse mundo. Ela é especial._

Ray – _O que vc ta falando?_

C.T. ficou quieto novamente. Voltou a encarar o chão.

Ray – _Eu to falando com vc!_

**Apartamento de Pratt**

Pratt estava sentado com a TV ligada. Não assistia, estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Seu turno começava em 10 minutos, mas ele não ligava realmente. Tinha tido um dia agitado. E o que havia sentido por Olívia estava voltando. A situação era diferente. Ela amava outro cara, um cara que havia morrido.

Decidiu ir trabalhar, aqueles pensamentos não o ajudavam

Levantou-se, pegou seu casaco e abriu a porta do seu apartamento. Ao sair no corredor viu Olívia de costas.

Pratt _– Hey!_

Olívia vira e olha pra Pratt.

Olívia – _Hey._

Pratt – _O... O que vc ta fazendo aqui?_

Olívia – _Eu não sei exatamente... Eu não conseguia mais ficar lá...eu tinha que sair._

Pratt – _Pq vc não me ligou? _

Olívia – _Eu precisava andar...eu.._

Ela se aproxima de Pratt e o abraça... Pratt se envolve no abraço. Havia esquecido como se sentia bem com ela. Ela virou e chegou mais perto. Pratt se rendeu...Até cair em si. Ele se afasta dela.

Pratt – _Eu preciso ir trabalhar_.

Olívia – _Tá.. Tá bom. Ahn...desculpa Greg_.

Pratt – _Cuide-se, OK? A gente se encontra por aí_.

E saiu andando. Ele não acreditava como havia resistido desse jeito, mas sabia que ia ser melho. Ela só precisava de tempo.

**Aeroporto de Chicago**

Luka e Abby estavam parados. Os policias, Stephanie, Ricardo e Joe estavam sentados nas cadeiras de espera. A menina estava brincando com o bebê que se divertia e dava altas gargalhadas.

Abby – _Vc tem certeza que vai ser melhor assim Luka._

Abby se vira para Luka com cara de preocupada.

Luka _– Foi uma decisão dela. Ela sabe que tem meu apoio pro que precisar._

Abby – _Eu to preocupada que ela não se acostume. Ou que...a gente não se acostume, sabe? Era muito difícil quando eu morava com a Neela._

Luka_ – Mas eu realmente acho que vale a pena tentar. E ela é tão geniosa que é capaz dela colocar a gente pra fora de casa._

_Abby sorri e olha pra menina. Sua vida tinha dado uma virada novamente._

"_Atenção passageiros do vôo 1408 com destino a São Paulo, Brasil. Favor dirigir-se ao portão de embarque número 3."_

Yousef – _Bom, acho que é a nossa vez!_

A menina se levanta e entrega Joe pra Abby.

Ela se vira para o padrinho.

Ste – _Promete q você vai se cuidar sozinho? E q você vai vir ver seu...seu netinho nascer?_

Os olhos da menina se encheram de água.

Ele a abraça... Dá um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, se afasta um pouco e olha nos olhos dela, enxugando as lágrimas.

Yousef – _Eu não sei se consigo me virar sozinho. Mas uma coisa eu prometo: eu nunca vou esquecer de você ou do meu neto. No seu 8º mês eu já vou estar aqui pra mimar vocês 2 mais um pouco._

Os dois se abraçam por um tempo enquanto os policiais, Luka e Abby se despediam.

Após as despedidas, Stephanie dá dois passos para traz. Era dolorido ver aquele que sempre cuidou dela indo embora. Ela estava agora indo morar com 2 pessoas que nem sua língua nativa falavam. _"Mas vai ser bom. Vale à pena tentar" _ela pensava.

**Sala de medicamentos**

Sam estava preparando seus próximos medicamentos. Ray entra na sala e a encontra.

Sam nem ao menos havia reparado que ele estava lá.

Ray – _Psiu... Vc ta bem?_

Sam – _Nossa. Nem vi vc entrar._

Ray – _Reparei. Vc estava em algum lugar muito distante._

Sam – _Eu tava pensando na Amanda. Ela é tão frágil. Mas os olhos dela me passam uma força, sei lá...uma vontade de viver._

Ray – _Ela está segura agora. A gente ta cuidando dela._

Sam – _O Lítio pode ter feito alguma coisa com ela?_

Ray – _Acho que não. Estávamos discutindo agora se tem algum jeito de deixa-la completamente lúcida de novo. Não estamos conseguindo chegar a lugar nenhum._

Chuny – _Ray, Sam...Weaver está chamando vcs na Trauma I._

Os dois saem da sala e olham dentro da Trauma II. Os policiais continuavam lá em um canto da sala segurando Pickett e C.T. Halleh estava fazendo anotações na ficha de Amanda, enquanto a menina aparentemente dormia.

Eles entram na Trauma I onde se encontram Weaver encostada na pia, Dr. Igor sentado na maca e uma enfermeira da Psiquiatria.

Ray – _Vcs nos chamaram?_

Dr. Igor – _Nós tivemos uma idéia...Pode ser meio arriscada mas é a única coisa que parece funcionar_.

Sam – _Qual é?_

Weaver – _Nós vamos administrar Lítio pra ela._

Ray – _Mas ele não é mais usado._

Dr. Igor – _Pois é. Nós estamos encaminhando o caso para o Conselho de Ética médica de Illinois. Estamos apresentando nossos motivos para administrar uma droga desaconselhada. Como os pais dela ainda não chegaram, ninguém pode assumir responsabilidade sobre as conseqüências que continuar usando essa droga._

Sam – _E o que acontece depois?_

Dr. Igor – _Eles vão nos responder para administrar Lítio, ou dar alguma outra idéia de tratamento e nesse caso seria mandado um representante deles._

Weaver – _E enquanto isso nós vamos transferi-la para a psiquiatria._

Ray – _Ok._

Todos tinham incerteza no olhar. Se encaminharam para a Trauma II pela porta de ligação. Prepararam a maca.

C.T. – _Pra onde vcs vão leva-la._

Pickett _– Pra longe de vc seu idiota._

C.T. _– Não se mete_.

Sam – _Nós estamos levando pro andar da Psiquiatria onde vão cuidar melhor dela._

C.T. – _Eu queria falar com ela. Ela não vai acordar?_

Dr. Igor – _Desculpa, mas vc não tem o direito de querer nada._

Weaver, Sam, Dr. Igor, a enfermeira da Psiquiatria e Halleh saíram da sala.

Policial – _Vamos voltar pro lugar de vcs!_

Os dois policias empurraram os prisioneiros.

Ray – _Amigo, vc poderia deixar eu falar com o C.T. por um minuto?_

O policial parou d andar. Pickett foi saindo levado por outro.

Policial – _Mas por via das dúvidas eu vou ficar por perto._

Ray – _Claro, sem problema._

Ray olhou para C.T. Este estava olhando para o chão.

Ray – _O que vc quis dizer com "Ela é especial"?_

C.T. – _Ela é diferente._

Ray – _Responde minha pergunta direito_.

C.T. – _Um pouco depois que nós a prendemos, eu tive uma briga com Pickett e ele me deixou. Eu estava todo ferido, não conseguiria impedi-la de fugir. Mas ela não tentou nada. Ela ficou lá cuidando dos meus ferimentos._

Ray – _Mas ela era só uma criança_.

C.T. parecia não ouvir mais.

C.T. – _Ela lavava meus cortes, colocava gelo nos meus machucados. Ela saiu um dia. Eu achei que ela tinha fugido. Mas ela voltou com um daqueles chás que vc compra na farmácia. E quando eu perguntei da onde ela tinha tirado o dinheiro ela falou: Eu peguei emprestado seu. Mas quando a gnt sair daqui eu prometo que t devolvo._

_Quando Pickett voltou, ele estava drogado. Quis bater e abusar da menina. Doeu no fundo do meu coração. Ela havia virado uma filha, uma irmã mais nova pra mim. Nós discutimos de novo e enfim concordamos de devolver a menina por um bom preço. Ele ligou umas 2 vezes. Estávamos quase a entregando quando ela fugiu. Nós estávamos em um lugar bem afastado, onde havia mato por toda a parte. Saímos atrás dela e o Pickett achou ela caída no chão. Ela demorou cerca de 3 dias pra acordar. Ela acordou vomitando e passando mal. Pickett fivou com muita raiva e queria entrega-la mas ela não estava bem pra viajar. Eu cuidei dela assim como ela cuidou de mim. Ela me contou que havia ficado com sede. Foi até um riacho perto tomou água e encontrou uma árvore com folhas que lembravam couve e comeu. Ela disse que viu monstros e cobras a perseguindo quando ela bateu a cabeça e desmaiou. Enquanto eu cuidava dela ela teve a primeira convulsão e nós corremos pra emergência onde ela foi tratada. Ela fugiu algumas veze ainda e eu sempre a encontrava no chão. Ela começou a ficar estranha e depois que começou a tomar Lítio ela nunca mais era a mesma sem o remédio._

Ray saiu andando até umas fichas que o policial havia trazido. Depois de algum tempo procurando, e observado de perto por C.T. ele encontrou o que procurava.

Ray – _Atropina?_

C.T. – _Desculpa...?_

Ray – _Atropina. Foi a substância encontrada no corpo dela. Em todas as vezes que ela foi hospitalizada._

C.T. – _Mas como ela conseguia esse troço aí?_

Ray – _Não sei mas vou procurar._

**Apartamento de Abby e Luka**

Os quatro haviam acabado de chegar ao apartamento. Luka trazia as malas de Stephanie.

Abby – _Bom, vc pode ficar no quarto de Joe e ele vem pro nosso. E mais pra frente a gente...vê um lugar maior pra todos nós._

Luka coloca as malas de Stephanie no chão e empurra a menina mostrando-a o sofá. Ela se senta ao lado de Abby que entretia Joe.

Luka – _Mais pra frente?_

Abby – _É... você sabe... Daqui um tempo._

Luka – _Por quê? Por que não agora?_

Stephanie – _Agora?_

Luka – _É... Acho que o jornal de hoje ainda ta aqui. A gente procura, marca os apartamentos que a gente gostar mais e essas coisas..._

Ele pára devagar. Qual seria a opinião das duas?

Abby – _Por mim tudo bem._

Ela sorri pra ele.

Ele olha pra Stephanie.

Luka – _O que você acha?_

Ste – _Eu acho... Que eu to com fome._

Os três riem.

Luka – _Então ta. Eu vou pedir comida chinesa pra gente. Enquanto isso vocês vão pegando os jornais._

Abby e Ste – _Ok!_

**Psiquiatria**

Ray chega algum tempo depois na psiquiatria. Dr. Igor estava no balcão de recepção.

Dr. Igor – _Vc chegou bem na hora._

Ray – _Hora do que?_

Dr. Igor – _O conselho acabou de liberar o uso de Lítio na Amanda Gale._

Ray – _Eu acho que descobri o que causou a psicose dela._

Dr. Igor – _Jura? O que foi?_

Ray – _Beladona._

Dr. Igor – _Desculpa...?_

Ray – _Conversei com um dos seqüestradores e ele me contou tudo...Bom, não vem ao caso no momento. Mas ele disse que a primeira vez que ela passou mal ela havia fugido. Voltou doente, vomitando e disse que havia comido uma planta perto de um rio que parecia couve: Beladona! No hospital foi encontrado no exame toxicológico dela atropina, que é encontrada nessa planta. As outras vezes que ela passou mal ela havia fugindo também, então acho que ela, sem querer usava Beladona como droga pois enquanto desacordada, ela tinha alucinações. Mas isso e o fato dela estar seqüestrada acabaram causando nela uma verdadeira psicose, onde ela começou a ser tratada com Lítio._

Dr. Igor – _Interessantíssimo. Você deveria escrever um artigo sobre isso. Se quiser posso ajuda-lo, mas vejo que vc já fez toda a lição de casa._

Dr. Igor sorriu para Ray. Esse ficou sem graça.

Dr. Igor _– Vc quer nos acompanhar? Vamos fazer a aplicação agora._

Ray – _Claro._

Os dois se encaminharam à sala que Amanda estava. Ela havia acordado e estava, como sempre olha fixo para algum ponto no teto. Dentro do quarto, os pais de Amanda estavam ao lado da filha chorando. Depois de tanto tempo aquele pesadelo estava finalmente acabando.

Dr. Igor - _Vcs poderiam se afastar um pouco?_

Sr. Gale – _Claro._

Ele puxa sua mulher para perto dele e vão para outro canto da sala. As enfermeiras trazem a bandeja para Dr. Igor.

_(começa a música de fundo "Lithium" - Evanescence_

_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh but God I want to let it go)_

Ray – _Queria avisa-los que isso pode ser doloroso para ela, mas vai deixá-la melhor. Os srs têm certeza que querem ficar aqui?_

Sra. Gale – _Nós não vamos sair de perto da nossa anjinha._

Dr. Igor começa a injetar aos poucos a substância. Havia uma seringa chia para ser injetada mas precisava ser aos poucos.

A menina revira os olhos e respira bem fundo por diversas vezes.

Na sala pode-se ouvir 2 choros. Sra. Gale que não aguentava ouvir a filha sofrer, e Amanda que sabia que estava voltando.

Dr. Igor termina de injetar o medicamento. Havia muito tempo que não fazia um tratamento como aquele. Não se lembrava como era difícil.

_(Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium - Stay loving you  
Oh, I'm gonna let it go)_

Amanda já estava de olhos abertos. Estava estranhando aquele local.

Dr. Igor – Amanda, vc sabe onde você está?

Amanda se vira lentamente para o médico. Respira fundo e olha nos olhos dele.

Amanda – _Cadê o...Meu irmão?_

A menina parecia confusa. Provavelmente não se lembrava do ocorrido,

Ray de direciona para a menina.

Ray – _Amanda, vc está no hospital. Os policias estouraram o seu cativeiro. Vc.._

Amanda – O C.T.?? Ele foi preso?

Ray – _Sim. Ele e o Pickett foram presos._

Amanda – _Ele não é mau...Eu quero vê-lo._

Amanda olha pra sua cama por um tempo. Ela olha para os ferimentos em sua mão e depois olha para o Ray.

Amanda – _Quando isso vai acabar?_

Dr. Igor – _Uma parte do nosso problema já acabou. Vc está segura agora._

Ele aponta com a cabeça para os pais da menina. Ao olhá-los a menina demora um pouco mas um enorme sorriso aparece em seu rosto.

Ray – _E o resto a gente dá um jeitinho! _

Ele dá uma piscada para a menina que parecia mais contente. Mais viva.

_**TRÊS MESES DEPOIS**_

**County General Hospital**

Era troca de turno. Sete da manhã em ponto. Luka, Abby, Ray e Pratt estavam entrando. Morris, Weaver e Neela saindo. Sam também estava saindo. Estavam todos passando os pacientes no quadro e Sam anotava as partes mais importantes para passar para as enfermeiras que entravam. Weaver passava as informações mais importantes.

Morris **– **_Claro...pode ir mais devagar...Nosso turno foi muito parado mesmo...eu não quero ir pra casa_** –** Diz ele quase dormindo.

Weaver **– **_Continua reclamando que eu só colocarei você nos turnos da noite agora.__Por final temos a Emily Lynn Johnson, com torção no joelho direito, estamos esperando o resultado da ressonância._

Neela –_ Finalmente. Bom dia pra vcs. Pq eu vou dormir o tempo todo._

Ray procura Sam.

Ray –_ Você trabalha a noite?_

Sam –_ Ai...fico feliz em dizer que não._

Ray _– Que tal a gente fazer um jantar lá em casa depois do turno? Tomar um vinho...descansar?_

Sam-_ Adorei a idéia. Mas eu vou chegar um pouco tarde. Vou levar o Alex pra casa da minha vó. Ele vai passar as férias lá._

Ray_ – Não tem problema. Então eu faço um jantar pra você, Umas 10 horas vc ta em casa?_

Sam _– Combinado._

Os dois se beijam delicadamente e Sam vai embora. Ele pega uma ficha e sai andando.

2 horas depois

Stephanie deixa Joe na creche. Ela está falando ao telefone com Abby.

Ste – _Sim, eles pareciam limpinhos. Todas as crianças estavam se divertindo e pelo q eu vi tem 1 monitor pra cada dois bebês._

Ela começa a mexer na bolsa.

Ste_ – Abby, pode ficar tranqüila. Eu gostei tanto do lugar que quando minha fila tiver idade, acho que vou deixa-la lá._

Abby continuava falando enquanto Stephanie mexia mais ainda na bolsa.

Ste_ – Abby, preciso ligar pro Ricardo, ele deve estar chegando hoje. Depois eu te ligo ta? Fica tranqüila q vai dar tudo certo._

Ela desliga o celular e continua revirando sua bolsa.

Ste_ – Droga..._

Ela pega o celular e começa a discar para o hospital.

Frank –_ ER?_

Ste _– Frank. É a Stephanie._

Frank _– Quem?_

Ste _– Filha do Kovac. Ele ta por aí?_

Frank _– Só um minuto._

Ela esperou um tempo até que...

Luka _– Alô?_

Ste _– Pai...Minha agenda ficou com vc?_

Luka _– Acho que não...Eu te devolvi depois de pegar o telefone do Ricardo._

Ste _– É exatamente o que eu preciso._

Luka _– Eu devo ter gravado no meu cel. Me liga daqui 15 minutos. É o tempo d eu terminar com esse paciente e ir lá pegar meu celular._

_Ste – Ta bom. Brigada._

Ela desliga e continua andando.

_Pensamento:_

_"tem alguma coisa estranha por aqui"_

Ela olha pra trás.

Pessoas normais caminhando em seu caminho.

Quando ela se vira pra frente tromba em alguém.

Ste_ – Ai desculpa._

Ela sente alguma coisa estranha encostar sua barriga.

O homem de cabelo ruivo, olhos pretos e feição brava encarava ela.

Homem –_ Fica quietinha aí sua safada. Ou eu acabo com a vida dessa coisa q tem na sua barriga._

A câmera mostra a arma e sobe até os olhos marejados de Stephanie.

**Casa de Weaver**

Ela chega em casa e encontra Henry brincando com a babá.

Weaver _– Ele deu muito trabalho?_

Babá –_ Não..Essa noite ele dormiu tranqüilo._

Weaver –_ Aqui o dinheiro por esa noite. Muito obrigada Kate._

Babá _– De nada. Tchau Henry! Tchau Dr. Weaver._

Weaver _– Tchau Kate._

Weaver vai pra sala e senta com seu filho.

Weaver_ – Olha...Tá conseguindo montar o quebra-cabeça, ta?_

Henry olha pra mãe.

Henry_ – Ttiiiiiiiim! –_ E começa a rir.

O telefone começa a tocar.

Weaver _– Deixa a mamãe atender o telefone, aí a gente vai tomar um graaaande sorvete, que tal?_

Henry _– Yeaiiiiiiii! –_ Ele levanta e começa a correr pela casa.

Weaver se levanta e atende o telefone.

Weaver _– Alô._

_"Kerry?"_

Ela reconhecia aquela voz.

Weaver –_ Pois não, Hellen?_

Hellen _– Kerry. Eu sei que desde aquele dia no hospital você não quer mais me ver mas...Eu voltei pra igreja. Além de cantar no coral eu to morando lá e costurando com as freiras._

Weaver _– Ai meu Deus! –_ Ela ri ironicamente_ – Você ta me dizendo que virou freira?_

Hellen_ – Não... Kerry, eu só estou batalhando pra viver._

Weaver –_ E o que você quer que eu faça dessa vez?_

Hellen_ – Eu só queria que você trouxesse o Henry e viessem ver a apresentação de hoje._

Weaver_ – Eu acho melhor não Hellen._

Hellen_ – Por favor. Eu vou cantar na Igreja Central. Eu queria muito vê-los novamente._

Weaver_ – Acho melhor não Hellen. Passar bem._

Ela desliga o telefone e olha Henry correr pela casa. Ele estava crescendo rápido.

**Michigan Avenue**

O homem empurrava Stephanie ao longo da passagem de pedestres na ponte. A menina estava contendo o choro, Olhava fundo no olho das pessoas, mas ninguém reparava nela. Ao sair da ponte, eles viram no primeiro beco. O homem empurra Stephanie mais forte.

Ste _– O que você quer? Fala. Pode pegar minha bolsa, meu dinheiro mas deixa eu e minha filha._

O homem pega a bolsa da menina e revira. Pega o celular dela, que era um modelo antigo.

Homem _– Essa merda eu não quero._

Joga no chão.

Começa a revirar as coisas dela. Stephani começa a chorar de novo e se encosta na parede.Ela desce devagar e alcança o celular.

Homem _– Você anda só com isso na bolsa???? – Grita ele agitando notas, duas de cinqüenta e 2 de 10 dólares._

Ste _– Eu não tenho mais que isso. Acabei de chegar aqui... por favor...pode pegar tudo_

O homem com a arma na mão olhava pra ela diversas vezes. Com medo, a menina aperta duas vezes a tecla send e aumenta o volume do aparelho celular.

_"__ER? Alô"_

Ste_ – Por favor! Deixa eu ir embora!!_

Ela olha rapidamente pro celular e vê a mensagem: "Ligação encerrada"

**County General**

Frank _– Eu to cansado desse povo que passa trote._

Pratt_ – Por que?_

Frank _– É a sexta vez hoje que eu atendo e ninguém responde. Isso não vai ficar assim._

**Beco**

Stephanie fica desesperada. Na sorte, olhando nos olhos daquele homem ela aperta s teclas 9, 1 e 1, torcendo para que tenha acertado. Aumenta o volume do celular no máximo e escondendo a mão atrás de um monte de lixo aperta com os dedos a saída de som. O som sai abafado:_ "911, qual a sua emergência?"_

Ste_ – Pega tudo o que você tem que pegar e me deixa ir embora!_

Homem _– Qual a pressa mamy?_

Ele volta a olhar dentro da bolsa dela. Stephanie não pensa duas vezes e tenta aproveitar a chance. Ela se levanta e sai correndo. O homem repara que a menina estava tentando fugir e consegue puxa-la forte pelo braço. A menina, com a força do puxão, vai com força pra trás e cai d costas no chão, com o braço q segurava o celular sobre uma pila de lixo. Ela se esquece do celular e leva a mão diretamente pra barriga.

Ste_ – Ai._

Homem_ – Isso é pra vc aprender._

Ste – _Minha bolsa...acho que minha bolsa d'água rompeu._

Homem _– Quer dizer q seu nojentinho tá nascendo? Vamo vê se isso ajuda._

Ele chega mais perto da menina e vai para dar um chute nela.

Um cachorro com a coleira de passear solta aparece de frente e começa a latir e rosnar, assustando o homem q se desequilibra. Ele corre na direção do homem e o ataca.

Minutos depois aparece um garoto.

_"Mike...Volta."_ O garoto pára ao ver a cena. Ele tenta segurar o cachorro masolha pra menina q se contorcia.

Menino_ – Moça. Você tá bem?_

**County General, 30 minutos depois.**

Abby entra no louge e encontra Luka sentado.

Abby –_ Hey, ta matando trabalho aqui? Posso te dizer, esse não é o melhor esconderijo._

Luka_ – To tentando falar com a Stephanie. Já vai fazer uma hora mais ou menos que ela me pediu o telefone do Ricardo, mas eu tava atendendo um paciente. Agora o celular dela só dá ocupado._

Abby _– Será que ela não ligou aqui no hospital e deixou algum recado?_

Luka_ – Vou ver._

Os dois saem e vão em direção ao balcão da recepção. Abby se encaminha parao quadro e começa a escrever sobre seu paciente.

Luka_ – Frank, minha filha ligou?_

Frank parecia não estar ouvindo. Ele digitava muito rápido alguma coisa no computador.

Luka _– Frank?_

Pratt chega na recepção e olha Luka chamando ele.

Pratt_ – Acho melhor desistir. Faz um tempão que ele ta mexendo aí. Acho que ele ta procurando as pessoas que ficam passando trote pra cá._

Abby _– No computador?_

Luka pega o telefone.

Frank_ – Achei!_

Luka dá um olhada antes de discar para Stephanie. Ele pára. Olha de novo no computador.

Luka _– Ué. Esse é o telefone da Stephanie._

Frank_ – Bom saber, quando ela vier aqui eu vou dar uma lição nela._

Luka desliga. O telefone. Olha pro computador e liga de novo.

Abby _– Ah Frank, as vezes ela ligou errado e desligou._

Frank _– Um desculpa bastava. Acho que é do gene croata._

Luka nem ouve o comentário.

Luka olha pra Abby.

Luka_ – Ta chamando_

Do outro lado da linha um homem atende.

Luka_ – Quem ta falando?_

_"Sr. Esse celular não é meu. Eu preciso saber quem é o dono."_

Luka_ – Minha filha é a dona dele._

_"Sr...A sua filha está grávida?"_

Luka _– Sim. Está. Mas o que está acontecendo?_

**Entrada de ambulância.**

Abby, Chuny, Yosh e Luka estavam esperando pelas ambulâncias. Começava uma garoa forte

Abby _– Assaltada?_

Luka parecia nervoso. Não conseguia parar de mexer nas mãos e nos cabelos.

Abby _– Luka?_

Abby se vira para Chuny.

Abby _– Chame o Pratt e o Ray pra mim. Luka, acho melhor vc não atende-la_

Luka olha pra ela

Luka_ – Ela é minha filha! E ela carrega a minha neta._

Ray e Pratt saem.

Ray –_ Chuny acabou de nos contar. Eles já estão chegando?_

Luka se vira e fica andando.

Luka _– Eles estão demorando demais_

Pratt _– Cara, acho melhor você só assistir a gente. Abby, Ray e eu atendemos ela._

O barulho das ambulâncias podia ser escutado agora. Ray e Pratt terminaram de vestir as roupas e Luka, num acesso d raiva tirou a sua e jogou longe. As ambulância pararam e Pratt foi na frente.

Paramédico_ – 26 anos, homem. Foi atacado por cachorro. Pressão 10 por 6. Ele está estável._

Pratt_ – Ray, vá com ele, quando acabar procure a gente._

Pratt e Abby foram para a segunda ambulância que acabava de estacionar. Luka passa encarando a maca do assaltante e corre para a outra maca

Paramédico_ – 16 anos, grávida de 36 semanas. Sofreu trauma grava nas costas. Pressão 8 x 4. Ela está em trabalho de parto, mas a dilatação não está completa._

Ste_ – Abby, por favor me ajuda._

Abby_ – Eu vou. O que aconteceu?_

Luka chega e olha a filha.

Luka_ – Vamos mais rápido com essa maca. Trauma I!_

Stephanie olha pra Abby.

Ste _–Ai, ta doendo muito!!_

Abby_ – Você ta tendo contração?_

Paramédico _– Ela está reclamando de dor o caminho todo. Acho que o bebê está sofrendo._

Chuny e Yosh acompanhavam a maca.

Pratt _– Chuny, bipe a Coburn e fala pra ela vir correndo pra cá._

**Casa da Weaver**

Weaver_ – Vamos Henry._

O menino estava brincando com o cachorrinho que eles tinham acabado de adotar e não ligava pra mãe.

Weaver_ – Henry, vamos. Vamos..._

Ela chega perto dele e o pega pela mão.

Weaver _– Nós vamos encontrar a vovó Hellen._

Henry olha pra ela. Pára de brincar com o cachorrinho. Limpa sua calça e dá a mão pra mãe d novo.

Os dois saem de casa. Ela abre o guarda-chuva. A chuva estava mais forte do que antes.

**Trauma I**

Coburn _– Nós vamos subir. O trauma nas suas costa fez causou à placenta um leve descolamento._

Abby _– Mas ainda dá pra fazer parto normal, você que escolhe._

Ste_ – Qual corre menos riscos?_

Coburn_ – As chances, nos dois...são iguais._

Ste_ – Eu prefiro normal._

Luka_ – Eu posso ficar com ela?_

Coburn_ – Claro. Mas vamos rápido_

**Sala de Partos**

Stepanie havia tomado anestesia local. Alguns remédios pra dor a deixaram melhor.

Ste_ – Pai... Eu e a nenê corremos muitos riscos?_

Luka _– Alguns. Mas vai dar tudo certo. É que as mulheres desse hospital não gostam de ter bebês numa boa._

A menina sorri e Coburn chama a atenção dela.

Coburn _– Stephanie preciso que você preste atenção. Quando a gente contar até três você faz força e quando eu falar você pára!_

Coburn _– Agora. Um, dois e três._

Stephanie faz força, segurando a mão de Luka.

Coburn_ – Agora pára. Respira, não faz força._

Stephanie parou e começou a gritar.

Ste_ – Tem alguma coisa errada. Ai!_

Luka_ – O que ta acontecendo?_

A menina encostou a cabeça pra trás enquanto chorava.

Coburn _– O efeito do remédio pra dor deve ter passado. Stephanie, calma já está acabando._

Luka_ – Querida, se concentra em outra coisa. Pensa na chuva que cai lá fora._

**Igreja Central de Chicago**

Kerry e Henry chegam na Igreja. Hellen os reconhece e sorri. Estavam prestes a começar a próxima música. Kerry se senta no banco com Henry.

_(começa a música – Listen to the Rain, Amy Lee e o coral)_

_Listen [listen listen [listen  
Listen [listen listen [listen  
Listen [listen listen [listen  
_

**Sala de Partos**

Coburn_ – Mas uma vez e ela sai. Agora_

_Listen to each drop of rain [listen listen  
Aaah  
Whispering secrets in rain [listen listen  
Aaah  
_

Stephanie faz força enquanto Coburn puxa a bebê. Luka olha e se emociona. A bebê parecia bem, mas estava um pouco pálida. Os enfermeiros pegaram a bebê. Stephanie olhou e sorriu.

_Magically searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides  
Each droplet long gone  
__  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain  
_

Ste_ – Posso vê-la. Por favor._

Antes de ir os enfermeiros passam rapidamente perto da menina que olha o bebê.

Ste_ – Pai... Pai tem alguma coisa errada_

_  
Listen listen listen listen_

Coburn olha pra ela.

Luka_ – O que você tá sentindo?_

_I stand alone in the storm listen listen  
Suddenly sweet I say no  
Listen listen  
_

A menina coloca a mão sobre o peito. Ela encosta e desmaia.

Coburn_ – Peguem o ultrassom pra mim, rápido._

Ela retira a placenta, troca as luvas.

Coburn_ – Chame a Dra. Lúcia pra terminar aqui. Urgente._

Luka se levanta, dá lugar para a médica. Ela passa o ultrassom sobre o peito da menina.

_Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you_

Coburn_ – O pulmão está cheio de sangue. A gente precisa fecha-la rápido. La precisa ir pra cirurgia_

_You can feel youre alone  
But I'm here still with you_

**Igreja Central de Chicago**

_"_

A apresentação acaba. Hellen olha pra Kerry e Henry.

Weaver _– Dá tchau pra vovó._

O menino, sorrindo manda um tchau.

**Sala de Operação**

Dr. Anspaugh estava operando a menina. Do lado de fora, Luka, Abby e Pratt observavam.

Anspaugh _– Ai, quanto sangue. Sucção!_

Anspaugh_ – Tá difícil aqui._

Luka se adianta ao interfone.

Luka_ – Ahn...Donald, será q eu posso entrar aí? Eu não to agüentando ficar aqui fora._

Anspaugh pensa por um tempo.

Anspaugh_ – Claro. Limpe-se e venha._

Ele sai da sala para se lavar. Sem tirar os olhos da filha.

Algumas horas depois.

Anspaugh_ – Acho que consegui conter a hemorragia. Vamos soltar a artéria e ver o que dá. Por precaução, pendurem mais do sangue específico._

Luka se encontrava sentado ao lado de Stephanie que estava entubada.

Ele fazia alguma oração em croata.

Anspaugh _– Soltando a artéria._

Anspaugh_ – Ou, droga. Não deu certo._

Poucos minutos depois o monitor cardíaco dispara. Kovac levanta a cabeça e Abby e Pratt levantam

Pratt_ – Ah não._

Anspaugh_ – Me dê as pás internas._

Luka começa a chorar.

Nesse momento entram na sala de espera Ricardo e Ray. Os dois ouvem o monitor cardíaco sem reação.

Anspaugh _– Carregando 20. "Clear"_

O choque parece não fazer efeito. Com a cena Ricardo e Abby começam a chorar.

Anspaugh parece ir contra a própria razão.

Anspaugh_ – Carregando 30. "Clear"_

Continua no zero.

Yousef_ – Ela já foi._

Luka olha pra filha e lhe dá um beijo.

Anspaugh respira e tenta de novo.

Anspaugh _– Carregue em 40. "Clear"_

Sem reação.

Ele respira fundo.

Anspaugh _– Time of death: 13:45._

Todos ficam abalados.

**Velório**

Apenas uma porção dos funcionários do Hospital e alguns vizinhos estavam por lá.

Luka não estava presente. Abby e Ricardo recebiam os amigos.

Weaver – _Onde ta o Luka?_

Abby –_ Tá com a bebê. Ele não quer mais sair de perto dela._

Weaver – _Ela vai ficar com vocês?_

Abby – _A gente não sabe ainda. A gnt chegou a comentar se não seria melhor pra ela crescer onde a mãe cresceu, perto do padrinho dela_ – Ela respira fundo – _A gente só precisa esperar isso tudo passar um pouco._

Weaver – _Se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar._

Abby – _Obrigada Kerry_.

Weaver abraça Abby depois sai andando.

Abby – _Você acha mesmo melhor cremar o corpo?_ – Ela diz com cuidado.

Ricardo – _Quando a mãe dela morreu ela comentou isso. Mas quando eu voltar pra são Paulo eu vou colocar uma lápide, junto com a da mãe dela._

O clima estava pesado. Ricardo se vira e sai andando do velório.

**Hospital**

_Luka estava com a filha de Stephanie no colo._

_Luka – __Eu vou cuidar de você ta? Mesmo que você fique com o Ricardo, eu prometo eu vou t visitar e te ver sempre que der._

_Ele dá um beijo na menina._

_E fica na cadeira d balanço com ela por um tempo._

_(música instrumental ao fundo)_

_Ricardo entra na sala._

_Yousef – __Oi_

_Luka – __Oi. Eu tava aqui conversando com a meninona_

_Ricardo – __Ela é forte mesmo, né?_

_Luka – __São 50 centímetros e 4 quilos de coragem. Ela deve ter sofrido bastante durante a gestação. Stephanie passou por tanta coisa._

_Ricardo – __Mas ela foi muito feliz também. Vc já deu nome? Pra bebê?_

_Luka – __Ainda não. Alguma idéia?_

_Ricardo – __Ela uma vez falou sobre "Linda"._

_Luka – __É...acho que ela estava em dúvida entre Linda e Laura. Escolhe um._

_Luka levante e entrega a neném pra Yousef._

_Ricardo – __Sabia que Linda em português significa beautiful?__(pra fazer algum sentido eu tive que escrever assim)_

_Luka – __Nossa. Combina bastante com ela. Afinal ela é muito linda_

_Ricardo – __Então... Acho q essa aqui é a pequena Linda. Aliás, eu lembrei que eu preciso falar com você._

_Luka – __Claro._

_Ricardo – __Eu queria saber se tem como eu mater contato com ela. Ei lá, ser chamado de "tio" ou "padrinho" por ela. Essa criança, assim como a Stephanie respresentam uma família pra mim. E antes que vc me pergunte, acho melhor ela ficar com a família mesmo dela. Vc e Abby são uma família completa, e eu to apenas recomeçando a viver, namorar... amar outra pessoa de novo. Pra ela seria muito melhor ficar aqui com vocês._

_Luka – __Você acha?_

_Ricardo – __Sim. E eu quero vir mais vezes pra Chicago. E vc, Abby, Joe e agora Linda estão convidados a vir pra minha casa em São Paulo_

_Luka – __Mas Ricardo, e o pai da criança?_

_Ricardo – __Ele não vai querer interferir. Ele é tão novo quanto Stephanie. Eu converso com ele. Qualquer coisa eu o trago pra conhece-la, mas ele não vai querer cuidar dela sozinho._

_Os dois se abraçam. Luka sai de perto. Ricardo encosta sua cabeça na da neném e lhe dá um beijo._

_Ricardo(em português) __– Tem pessoas que acreditam que cada criança que nasce, é a reencarnação de outra que se foi. Mas eu não acredito que você seja a Stephanie. Acredito que você veio pra mudar a vida dela, acabou não dando certo. Mas sei que você vai mudar a vida deles também. Amo você, netinha._

**Apartamento de Abby e Luka, alguns dias depois**

_Eles chegam. Abby com Linda no colo e Luka segurando Joe._

_Eles estram no antigo quarto de Stephanie e ficam olhando as fotos por algum momento. Mostra uma foto deles em frente ao Lago Michigan. Os quatro... felizes._

_**FIM!**_


End file.
